Double Trouble
by TangoBravoZulu
Summary: John's been left to watch the kids, Dad's out of town, Gran's away and Scott is rebelling. So how is John going to handle it when Gordon and Alan get into trouble. Chapter 5 parts 1 & 2 are Rated T. Part 2 is K. Here is the end, hope you enjoy TBZ.
1. Morning Light

**Double Trouble**

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds._

_**Authors Notes:**_ _Movie verse (but with the Addition of Grandma), it is set about 2 years after Lucy's death, and a year & half after my last story 'Gordon's First Prank'. (Sorry If I've got this wrong, but I figure that Lucy died when Alan was nearly 3, I've tried to calculated back from the movie ages, hope I've got this close at least.) – IF ANYONE CAN GIVE ME DEFINITIVE DATES IT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED, I hate trying to guess._

_This story is set in the first week of August (Late Summer) end of summer school break, in Kansas, The boys' ages are: Scott 15, John 12 years 10months, Virgil 10(birthday soon), Gordon 9, and Alan 5._

_Also note I'm an Aussie, so the most I know about Kansas, is that Dorothy came from there and they get some pretty big winds, and also that Wikipedia doesn't help a great deal, so any incorrect references regarding climate, locations, food, holidays etc, etc, etc, I humbly apologise for in advance. Advice and Corrections to errors gladly received._

Please review...

* * *

**Chapter 1 Morning light…**

The sun climbs hazily though the dusty morning sky, creeping as if wary of its welcome, its early morning heat adding to the already heavy atmosphere across the grassy over dry landscape. Stillness greeted the lightening sky, not even the birds having the energy to hail the morning…

In an old farm house at the end of a dusty driveway, surrounded by fields of sunflowers, maize and wheat, the Tracy family slumbers restlessly, the humid heat causing a sleepless night. One of the occupants rose to look out at the rising sun, he sighs, wiping a hand across his tired eyes and looks at his clock, _'Only 5.30, damn it's sooo hot, and it looks like its gonna be another hot one.'_ fifteen year old Scott Tracy shuts the window and pulls the blinds down to shut out the light and heat, rolling over he tries to get another hour of sleep, knowing his younger brothers' won't be stirring yet as their bedroom is still in darkness on the other side of the house. As his eyes drift closed a shrill sound reverberates throughout the house. Groaning Scott sits up as the sound stops as suddenly as it started, _'Dad's got it…'_ he thinks and falling back on the bed drifts back to sleep.

He is woken from a restive doze, by a firm tapping at his door, **"Scott, Scott you awake son."** Jeff Tracy pokes his head into his eldest son's room, **"Scott, that was the office on the phone, I've got to go in…"** Jeff informs Scott while fumbling with his tie and jacket, **"You need to watch the boys til Grandma gets back, OK?"** Without waiting for a reply, Jeff turns and hurries down the stairs.

Half asleep Scott registers what his father had said; he jumps out of bed quickly following his father down the hall to the top of the stairs, **"But Dad I've got pre season practice…"** He grumbles. Jeff is already at the front door, car keys and brief case in hand; distractedly he waves at Scott as he rushes out the front door. Scott bolts down the stairs to the door in time to see his father pulling the car out the garage and speeding down the dusty driveway, **"Damn."** Scott mutters as he turns back into the house to find his next younger brother standing on the lowest step, **"Dad gone into work?"** John asks already knowing the answer.

Scott shrugs, **"Yep, looks like we're on our own til Grandma gets back this afternoon."**

John nods resigned and turns back up the stairs, **"I'm going back to bed…"** Scott follows him; they both slouch into their rooms. Collapsing and quickly falling back into a restless doze.

--

The sun creeps higher, increasing the relentless heat and drying up what little moister has gathered overnight. As the light strengthens, skulks between curtains and slips across a floor littered with various toys and games, it jumps from one object to another sliding over each revealing cars, planes and boats, a scattered game of snakes and ladders, books strewn their pages open to the light. Moving stealthily the light glides up the side of a bed over the blankets and across the peacefully sleeping face of a blond headed child, the child rolls away from the invasive light, pulling a rumpled sheet over his head, he buries himself further into the pillow. Persistently the light touches the edges of the sheet, warming its occupant. Across the room another body is tossing twitchily in the rising heat of the room, a leg is shoved out from under a pile of bedding, kicking and dislodging the sheets, a pillow falls to the floor, followed by a toy dolphin, groggily Gordon opens itchy tired dry eyes, he looks around in a sleepy fashion and spies the clock _'7.30, time to get up…'_ the normally energetic Gordon groans, he rolls out of bed, habit stronger than the desire to go back to sleep. **"Al."** He nudges his younger brother, **"Allie, time to get up."**

"**Don't wanna…" **a mumbled response comes from the depths of the pillow.

"**Com'on, John will have breakfast started, we'll be in trouble if we don't get down there."** Gordon coaxes.

The sheet moves and the blond head reappears, bleary blue eyes look up at Gordon, **"I'm tired."**

"**Yeah I know. Me too." **Gordon agrees. He pulls Alan from the bed, and together they stumble down stairs to the kitchen.

--

In the kitchen twelve year old John is shuffling around in the large pantry digging out cereal, he staggers back to the table with several boxes, dumping them then returns to the pantry refrigerator for milk and fruit juice. Scott gathers bowls, spoons and glasses setting them on the table, he flicks the switch on the kettle; with Grandma and Dad not in the house he can get himself a cup of coffee. Scott looks up as Gordon and Alan drag themselves into the kitchen and slump in their seats at the table. Alan's head drops onto his arms resting on the table top. Smiling tiredly Scott ruffles the younger boys head, **"Com'on Sprout breakfast."** Alan looks up at his biggest brother, **"Not hungry,"** and drops his head back on his arms.

Laughing Scott pulls a chair out beside Alan and starts dishing out cereal, **"Com'on Allie, you can have Fruit Loops."** Looking up with a smile Alan pulls his bowl towards himself.

"**Scott, you can't give him that rubbish, he needs a proper breakfast."** John insists. Alan looks at his older blond brother, holding his bowl of brightly coloured cereal close, and shovelling in mouthfuls before it gets taken away.

"**It's OK, he doesn't get it all the time,"** Scott shrugs, **"And anyway, Grandma wouldn't buy it if it was that bad."**

Gordon smirks at Alan as he fills his bowl with the sugary cereal, **"S'e bidn't 'owe…"** Alan says around a mouthful of cereal.

"**Don't talk with your mouthful," **John automatically responds.

Swallowing Alan grins, **"She didn't know Gordon had put it in until we got home."**

Frowning at the redhead, John helps himself to a more healthy cereal.

As the kettle comes to the boil Scott stands and pours himself a cup of coffee; sitting back at the table he tips three large spoonfuls of sugar into the dark liquid, then a large dose of milk. Raising it to his mouth he looks across at a frowning John, **"What?"**

Shaking his head John mutters, **"I give up. You're all sugar freaks."**

Scott grins and sips at his coffee. Quietly the boys finish breakfast, then after clearing the table Scott sends the younger two to go get dressed.

"**What you got planned today?"** Scott asks John.

John shrugs, **"Not much I guess, it's gonna be too hot."**

Scott nods, **"Yeah, it's gonna be a hot one again alright…"** he looks at his blond brother thoughtfully, **"Look I'm meant to be going to pre season practice today, it's just setting up the teams and stuff, but I promised the guys."** He hunches his shoulders and grimaces, **"You reckon you could watch the terrible two till Grandma gets home?"**

Sighing John nods.

With a whoop of delight Scott pats his brother on the back and charges out of the kitchen, suddenly full of energy. John shakes his head, _'Scott really shouldn't drink coffee, it makes him too hyper.'_

Puttering around the kitchen John listens to his brothers' banging around upstairs as they shower and get dressed. Before long he can hear Scott admonishing the younger two boys to behave. He then pokes his head in at the kitchen door, **"John, you sure this is OK?"**

John nods, what can he say Scott lives for sport, ok _and_ flying. **"Yeah, Grandma will be back by early afternoon, we'll be fine."** _'I'm never going to get my science project finished with those two around.'_ John thinks.

Grinning Scott says, **"Great, I've told the terrible two to behave and that they have to stay near the house, OK, if you have any problems just call, I've got my phone, or call Dad. But you won't have to, OK. I'll see you later. Have fun."**

'_Yeah. Fun.'_ thinks John,_ 'stuck with the terrible two. Well at least I don't have to worry about Virgil as well.'_

Stomping up the stairs in disappointment John stops at Gordon and Alan's room from which there is lots of squealing, giggling and crashing emanating, "**You two, keep the noise down. I'm having a shower, and then I've got my science project for the Science Fair to complete, so stay out of trouble."**

"**Yeah, yeah."** Gordon smirks, **"What ever."**

Alan standing, imitates Gordon's pose with hands on hips, he grins at John, **"Yeah what ever,"** he then doubles over giggling.

Shaking his head in disgust John retreats to his room to gather clothes and goes into the bathroom for his morning absolutions.

Feeling refreshed and ready for the day John returns to his room switching on his computer and pulling up the AutoCAD file he is working on for his science project. Distantly he hears Gordon and Alan stomping down the stairs, but aware that Scott has already told them to stay close to the house he ignores his inner warnings and immerses himself in the Computers three dimensional world.

_TBC... (Please review.)_

_Thanks TBZ_


	2. Catfish and catnaps

_Standard Disclaimer, I don't own the thunderbirds._

_Authors Notes: Thanks for all the reviews, I've tried really hard to get the tense right in this -so I hope it reads OK. I've got the basics of this story finished, just polishing a bit as I go, before putting up each chapter. The following chapter is kinda cute, but hopefully with enough tension to keep it interesting, hope you enjoy. –Please review, so that I know I'm on the right track._

_Also thank to Fiona12690 for the inspiration…_

_TBZ…_

**

* * *

**

Double Trouble

**_Catfish and catnaps…_**

Running out of the bedroom and slamming the door, Gordon races to the top of the stairs and jumps down, missing every second step until he reaches the landing halfway between the floors; he jumps down to the fourth stair from the bottom, then with a mighty leap jumps the last steps to land heavily on the hallway floor. Alan following his older brother down the steps jumps from step to step, having reached the same step his older brother has leapt from, Alan crouches ready to leap, swinging his arms back and forth he hesitates then steps one step lower, again he crouches ready to leap, hesitating again he moves to the next step down. Squatting he swings his arms back and with an almighty bound leaps and crashes onto the hallway floor, dropping to his hands and knees as he lands. Getting to his feet he gives Gordon a big grin, **"Good one Allie,"** Gordon praises, **"that was a **_**whole**_** two steps."**

The boys' race towards the kitchen, slamming though the back door and out into the yard, they hit a solid wall of humid heat, **"Wow, it's already hot as hell out here." **Gordon exclaims. Alan looking at his brother with awe in his eyes agrees, **"Yeah! Sure is hot as Hell!"** Gordon frowns at the giggling Alan, **"Stop copying me." **Gordon grumbles.

"**Stop copying me."** Alan repeats.

"**Stop it."** Gordon growls

"**Stop it" **

"**Alan" **Gordon's voice rises in annoyance.

"**Gordon."**Alan's hiccups with mirth.

"**Will you shut up?"** Gordon yells.

"**Will you shut up?!"** Alan shouts at the top of his voice.

Gordon stomps off down the yard.** "Get lost Alan."**

"**Why?"** Alan asks skipping along behind is brother.

**"'Cause"** Gordon grumbles as he heads off across the browned lawn towards trees at the back of the yard at a quick trot, Alan hastily follows, chattering away non stop about anything and everything he sees and thinks.

Gordon tunes the chatter out as he looks around the yard for something to do. **"I wish Scott was here, then we could go swimming."** Gordon eyes the cool blue waters of the swimming pool and looks up towards the bedroom windows, wondering if John is watching them. Maybe they can sneak in a dip. He swishes his hand in the cool water a marked difference to the humid hazy heat in the back yard. His gaze is drawn out across the surrounding fields, a heat haze shimmering about the rows of golden wheat and sunflowers, the sky a clear vivid blue with not a cloud in sight, and the hot sun beating down relentlessly.

Gordon was aware that if he was caught in the pool without supervision by Scott or John he will be grounded for the rest of the holidays, and not allowed to swim at all. **"We could ask John"** Alan reasons.

"**What?" **Gordon looks distractedly at Alan.

"**We could ask John…"** Alan says again.** "…to come swimming?" **

"**Nah, the Brains Trust is too busy for us **_**normal**_** people."** Gordon sneers.

Alan furrows his brow confused at Gordon's statement and tone, **"Brains Trust?"**

"**Yeah, you know, Mr Brainiac up there… John?" **Gordon looks at the younger boy expectantly, **"He's always reading and stuff like that. Borrring."**

Alan grins, **"Yeah Boooorrrriiinnngggg"**

Shaking his head Gordon returns to looking around the yard, there's got to be something they can do to keep cool. He looks up at the Cottonwood trees at the edge of the yard, high in the branches is the old tree house that Scott and Dad built years ago, before Mom died, it's starting to collapse in places and the boys have been told to stay out of the tree by Scott.

_'Not allow to swim, not allowed in the tree house, not allow to do ANYTHING.'_ Gordon grumbles to himself, sighing his attention is drawn towards the shed in the back yard, the door has been left open, just inside Gordon can see the Go-cart Virgil has been working on.

"**I wonder what Virgil's doing?"** Gordon muses.

Alan smiled,** "He's back tomorrow, isn't he?" **

"**Yeah, don't know why he wanted to go…"** Gordon grimaces, **"I mean… **_**Music Camp**_**, yuck!"**

Temptation too much for the redhead, Gordon trots over to the shed Alan obediently following.

Inside the shed Gordon looks over the Go-cart, it's sits in the middle of the shed, it's metal body supported on bricks, paint gleaming deep green, a bright yellow number 2 stencilled on the front fenders. The high polish indication of the care Virgil takes with his prize, on closer inspection Gordon notices that the two rear wheels are off and that the seat is loose, _'no luck there' _he thinks to himself.

Looking around the shadowed inside of the shed, Gordon spies the fishing poles, he hasn't been fishing since Mom died. Climbing over the collection of rubble pushed in to the corner of the shed Gordon reaches for the fishing poles, he digs under a pile of cloths and pulls out a box of fishing tackle, grinning he looks over his shoulder at Alan, **"How about we go fishing?"**

Alan agrees with a vigorous nod. Clambering back towards the door with his find, Gordon hands the box to Alan,** "Com'on, we'll go down to the creek." **The boys leave the shed and wandering out the back gate following a winding path into the field of Sunflowers which tower over their heads. Alan holding the open box and poking at the shiny fishing lures. Looking over his shoulder Gordon grabs the box, **"Alan careful those are sharp."** He closes the box and hands it back to the smaller boy. **"Just carry it. We can look later, OK." **

"**Okey dokey."** Alan returns with a giggle.

Neither of them notice the lure that has dropped to the ground.

--

Up in his warm bedroom, John is engrossed in the intricacies of his three dimensional science fair model; he frowns in concentration as he wanders the corridors of his computer based space station, correcting angles of walls, moving a doorway here and port hole there. His mind so absorbed within the artificial world that he doesn't register the rising heat of the room, or the blazing sun streaming through the window, let alone the sound of the vid phone ringing down stairs, after a moment the phone switches over to message mode and silence encompasses the house once again.

He builds his _communications space station_ piece by piece, expounding on ideas and planning the presentation for his masterpiece to be displayed on a big screen with interactive panels and walk throughs, _'I'm gonna nail the first prize this year,' _he thinks. Although the school year hasn't started yet, John knows that the Science Fair will be held before Christmas, and wants to get a head start. He imagines himself sitting in the control centre monitoring world communications and watching the stars, _'Gee, I wish I could really live in this thing, no more having to watch the terrible two, no more nagging from Scott or having to listen to Virgil practice scales. I'd be able to watch the stars when ever I want, and it wouldn't matter that Dad's not here.'_

His mind wanders as he imagines living removed from the stresses of his family, munching absently on a chocolate bar.

--

As the sun climbs near to its apex, Gordon and Alan trudge out of the field of sunflowers and into the shade of the Cottonwood and Willows by the creek on the edge of their Grandmothers farm. The shadows affording some respite from the vicious heat of the sun, the still humid heat within the trees is oppressive the boys wind between the trees to find a place close to the water, Gordon looks down into the shallow slowly flowing stream. He finds a spot with an over hang and slow deep pool of water, _'Perfect for catching Catfish'_ he thinks.

"**Here Alan put that down."** Gordon instructs as he sits to sort out the fishing poles.

Alan drops the box of tackle as he sits down in the grass. **"I'm hot… did we get anything to drink?"**

Gordon looks at Alan, suddenly realising that he didn't pack any food or drinks, **"Damn!"** he grumbles. **"You'll have to get some water from the creek."** Gordon instructs Alan.

Shrugging Alan shuffles towards the bank, he lays down at the edge of the water, hanging his upper body over the ledge and cups his hands in the water to bring mouthfuls to his lips. His entire attention caught in what he is doing he doesn't realise he is slipping further over the ledge, until Gordon grabs his ankles, **"Watch it Sprout, you nearly went in!"** Gordon laughs, hauling the younger boy away from the edge.

Alan gets to his knees, **"Thanks Gordo, don't wanna go swimming."** The boys sit side by side, Alan watching Gordon's manipulation of the fishing line as he sets up the poles. Putting the fishing poles aside, Gordon pulls out a small hand trowel, **"Ok now we need to get some bait."**

Alan wrinkles his nose, **"Bait?"**

"**Yep, worm, bugs, anything small and yummy."**

"**Yuck!" **the younger boy exclaims.

Gordon chuckles, **"Com'on, it's not that bad."**

Leaving the fishing poles and tackle box where they lay the boys set out following the creek further into the trees away from the farms boundaries, the follow the waters course until they come to a nice boggy muddy patch of bank, **"This'll do."** Gordon announces with conviction.

He marches out to the centre of the patch of mud, sinking to his ankles the mud leaking into his runners. Alan follows squelching.

Bending over Gordon pushes the trowel into the muck and turns over a trowel full of think dark soil, fat bugs wriggle trying to dig their way back into the damp soil. Quickly Gordon scoops them up.

"**How we gonna get 'em back" **Alan asks. Scratching his head with a dirt finger, Gordon looks around for something to carry the bugs in, shrugging he pulls his t-shirt out to form a basket and tips the worms into the material. Grinning he digs back in the soil looking for more bugs. Alan crouches beside him watching the wriggling creatures as they are uncovered, out the corner of his eye Alan catches movement in the shadow of the bank, a dark writhing shape, without thinking he dives after the movement grabbing it up with both hands, Gordon looks up surprised by the sudden dive. Alan holds up his catch triumphantly, he opens his hands to show Gordon, only to close them quickly as the creature makes a dash for freedom. Gordon realising what Alan has caught grabs his elbow and pushes him towards the bank, **"Quick get up to the grass." **Once in the dry grass, Gordon dumps his bundle of bug and trowel on the dry ground and hunkers down beside Alan, **"Let's see,"** He says to Alan. Worried about the squirming creature in his hands Alan opens them and dumps the animal in Gordon's outstretched hands. A small lizard shaped creature lays flat in Gordon's dirty hands; Alan pokes it with an equally dirty finger, **"Is it dead, did I kill it?"** He asks worriedly. **"Nah, it's playing dead so we'll leave it alone." **Gordon turns the small critter this way and that looking at it from every angle, being gentle not to hurt it. **"What is it?"** asks Alan. **"Is it a lizard?"**

Beaming Gordon looks at his younger brother only now realising Alan is covered from head to toe in muck and mud, **"No. It's a mud puppy."** Alan screws his muddy face up in concentration, **"Mud Puppy,"** he giggles.

"**Yeah, a baby salamander. Probably a Tiger."** Gordon informs Alan knowledgeably.

Laughing Alan looks at Gordon thinking he is joking, **"It's a baby Tiger?"**

Shaking his head and sighing Gordon looks at Alan as if he's stupid, **"No! It's a Barred Tiger Salamander in its larval form… a newt?"** sighing again he continues, **"a baby? Like a frog's tadpole?"**

"**Oooh"** Alan looks awed at his all knowing big brother.

"**We better put it back in the water, ****it's starting to dry out, so it won't be able to breath."** Alan looks worried, **"Why?"** **"It has gills to breath so it needs water."** Gordon explained, he trots closer to the water and tenderly lowers the creature into the cool depths. Quickly the animal recovers and disappears.

Smiling contentedly Gordon gathers his treasure of bug that have been trying to escape through the dry grass. He looks at the dirty Alan then down at his equally dirt shirt and shorts, and shrugs. They make their way back to the fishing poles and Gordon shows Alan how to bait the hooks. Alan looks at the bugs in disgust, **"That's gross." **He takes the fishing pole from Gordon and follows his elder brother to the water's edge. Dropping the line into the water, Gordon sits back to wait. Alan fidgets, pulling his line up every few minute to see if anything has happened. **"You need to wait Alan."**

"**But I'm bored."**

Sighing in irritation Gordon frowns at his baby brother, **"Alan. FISHING takes patience you have to wait for the fish to take the bait, if you keep pulling it out, they won't bite."**

Discouraged Alan slumps next to his brother, he rubs his stomach **"I'm hungry."**

"**Yeah me too." **Gordon agrees his own stomach rumbling. He looks around at the trees, if he remembers right; Scott said there was an apple tree around here somewhere. "Wait here." He tells Alan and swiftly runs up the bank back towards the farm. Shortly he returns holding four ripe red apples, **"This do for now?" **

Happily Alan takes one of the apples and starts munching. After getting another drink from the creek, without falling in, Alan curls up in the warm shade, hands cupped to cushion his head, closes his eyes and goes to sleep, while Gordon sits guard over their fishing poles. Before long the heat and quiet creep over Gordon, his eyes drift close, his head dropping to his chest in a drowsy half sleep.

--

Hunched over his computer keyboard John is pulled from his musings by the insistent rumbles of his stomach, he reaches for another chocolate bar abstractedly, as he looks at the time on his computer screen, then double checks it against his watch and bed side clock, _'1.30… no wonder I'm hungry.' _He pushes away from his desk, while opening the chocolate bar and munching it, 'I'm_ surprised the brats haven't come looking for food.'_ He wanders down the stairs into the kitchen, drops the wrapper in the bin and starts looking for something for lunch in the fridge and pantry. Gathering some bread, cheese and tomatoes he lays them on the table, and then goes back to the fridge for the jug of fresh lemonade. Making sandwiches quickly he lays the table with plates and glasses then goes to the back door. **"Alan! Gordon! Lunch!"** He looks around the yard searching for movement, but nothing stirs. **"Alan? Gordon?"** He wanders out into the dusty steaming hot backyard looking for his younger brothers. **"Where are they?" **he mutters to himself. **"They can't have gone far, Scott told them to stay near the house." **

Quickly John does a search of the yard, not finding anyone, he heads around to the front of the house to have a look, running down the dusty driveway to check the front gate, the hot sun beating down on his blond head, **"Whew it's hot…"**, the boys know they are not allowed down the end of the driveway, but Gordon sometimes _forgets_. _'No sign of them.'_** "Damn where have they got to"**

Beginning to worry, John retraces his steps, running back up the driveway and checks the house. **"Damn, where are they?"** He trots through the kitchen, seeing the sandwiches he picks the plate up and puts it in the fridge, then goes back out into the back yard, he starts looking more thoroughly. He notices the shed door open and checks that they aren't hiding under any of the boxes or tarpaulins. _'Where are you?'_ John's heart is starting to race, _'Maybe I should call Scott? Damn he'll yell at me for loosing them. I promised I'd watch them.'_ **"DAMN. Damn, damn"** He leaves the shed and strides towards the trees at the back of the yard, looking up into their branches at the old tree house. No sign of them anywhere. Just as he's turning away he notices the gate in the back fence hanging open. **"They wouldn't!" **John races over to look out into the field beyond, sunflowers growing high, well above even John's head, sun haze shimmering over the hot dusty path, shaking his head John mutters, **"They wouldn't go out there, Scott told them to stay close."** At that point of turning away the sunlight blinks on something shiny in the path curious John picks it up, _'a fishing lure', __**"What's that doing out here?"**_ Abruptly John races back to the shed, the fishing poles are missing, **"Damn you Gordon, where have you gone?"** John looks back towards the gate and field anger and worry on his red hot face,** "The creek, I'm gonna to kill him. NO I'm gonna Kill them both!"** Dropping the lure on the bench in the shed, John races out into the field following the path.

--

In Jeff Tracy's home office the vid phone rings again… four rings then it switches to messaging, Grandma Tracy's voice echos out through the quiet room,**_ "Jeff? Jefferson are you there. Oh dear. Jeff dear, I have been caught up, the bus has broken down and they say they can't get us another one until the morning. So I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, I hope you and the boys will be alright. I'm terrible sorry darling. But it can't be helped. I will see you tomorrow. Good bye love."_**

--

Down by the creek a drowsy Gordon is woken from his snooze by a jerking on his fishing pole. He quickly pulls the line tight and drags his catch out of the water, his whoop of delight awakens Alan who jumps to his feet and joins his brother in inspecting their catch, a largish brown catfish wriggles on the end of the line; Gordon quickly unhooks the fish and drops the fishing pole. The boy's shouts of jubilation draw their older brother to them. John finds the two filthy boys hunching over their catch admiring their handy work. **"What are you doing here!"** he roars. Alarmed the boys jump backward, Alan slipping hangs precariously over the waters edge before falling into the creek. John quickly jumps in after him and drags the spluttering boy from the shallow water. In all the confusion the large catfish flip flops its way to the edge of the water and before Gordon can grab it escapes into the water with a plop.

A dripping John slumps down with Alan in the grass trying to catch his breath; moodily Gordon drops down beside them.

"**What…are…you… doing…down here?" **John asks between breaths. **"Scott told you to stay near the house."**

Alan looks at Gordon worriedly; Gordon nonchalant looks at John, **"Did he?"**

Angrily John snaps, **"You know damn well he did."** Gordon shrugs. Standing abruptly John glares at the two younger boys, **"HOME. NOW."** He points towards the path. With feigned reluctance Gordon picks up the fishing poles and tackle box and saunters towards the path. Alan anxious as a result of his big brothers anger grasps John's hand, **"So…r..ry Johnny."** He mumbles looking at his feet.

Heaving a sigh John looks at his youngest brother, **"Why Alan?"** With tears pooling in his tired blue eyes Alan looks up at John, **"I'm sorry for not staying close to the house."** His lips begin to tremble with sobs. Kneeling John wipes the tears from Alan's face spreading grime across his wet cheeks,** "Oh Allie, it's alright, I'm not really angry. I was worried, I didn't know where you were and it scared me, OK?" **Alan nods wrapping thin arms around John's neck, with a heave John stands up holding Alan in his arms, Alan's legs wrap around his waist and they follow Gordon along the path back to the house.

TBC…

_**

* * *

**_

Well all's well that ends well!

_**But what other mischief with the terrible two get into before the end of the day? -LOL- And what will John do when he hears Grandma's messages, who was the other phone call from… **_

_**Things are going to get much more worrying for poor John, and I don't think he's going to be finishing his project anytime soon… **_

_**Hope you are enjoying this…**__** Please review.**_

_**TBZ**_


	3. Messages and Rebellion

Standard Disclaimer, i don't own the thunderbirds.

_Thanks for the great reviews; it really makes me want to get the next chapters out… I'll try and get the next one following directly._

_Enjoy… TBZ_

_PS. You'll never guess where I got the names for Scott's friends from –LOL. Couldn't resist -sorry._

* * *

**Double Trouble **

**_Messages and Rebellion_**

The hot sun glares down on the park in the middle of town; shade trees dot the area affording shelter to the occasional picnic bench. The dusty dry field where boys are gathering for pre season football practice shimmers in the heat hazy. Watching the activity four youths sit at a bench in the shade of a tall tree sipping on cool cans of drink, the four are a mixed group, three dark haired, one vividly blond, all good looking in that teenage gangly way. The camaraderie between them is obvious, passing families and other teens smile and wave to the cheerfully laughing youths. Scott Tracy the youngest member of this group, also the tallest, much to the chagrin of his friends, laughs as Lex the blond youth next to him makes an ribald comment about Scott growing over the holidays.

Scott sits back enjoying him self, it is the second last week of the holidays, and he is glad that his friends who have been away for the summer, have returned. The youths discuss the coming school year, -although nearly twelve months older than Scott they are in the same year at school, and will be Juniors this coming Fall, with all that that entails, they consider classes they want to take and the coming football season as well as what they have been doing over the holidays.

Phil the only one in the group to have his licence _and_ a car brags about the girls he met while staying at his father's house in Florida. Lex and Dominic have both been away at camp on the west coast, they boast about the activities they have been doing, swimming, surfing and chasing girls. Scott listens reverently and a little nonplussed that his holidays have been taken up with looking after his younger brothers. He wonders why he has to miss out all the time, just once why can't he be the one doing something fantastic, and wowing his friends with _his_ exploits.

"**So ****Scotty, what you been doing?"** Phil smirks at the younger boy knowing the answer already.

"**Oh****! You know, just hanging." **Scott states carelessly, he doesn't want to say that he has just been looking after his brothers. That just isn't cool.

"**Hanging huh?!"** Dominic sniggers. **"Hanging the brats upside down maybe." **

Scott laughs with his friends and shrugs, **"Yeah well Dad's…you know and Gram's been away, she's back today, so I'm free!"**

Lex pats Scott on the back consolingly, **"Well we better make it up to you then, huh?" **Scott grins at his friends, **"Oh yeah, I'm up for that!"**

Phil leans forward conspiratorially **"Did ya hear Mary Lou is having a birthday party tonight, 'Sweet Sixteen'." **He winks at the others, **"Wanna crash it?"** Lex and Dominic immediately nod in agreement, the three boys look at Scott expectantly, **"Well Scotty, you up for it or are you gonna go home to HANG with the babies?"**

Taking a deep breath Scott looks at his three best friends, _'Why shouldn't I go, I'm sick of staying at home with the kids. YEAH I'm gonna have some fun for a change.' _Scott reflects. **"Yeah I'm up for it." **He states boldly, and then common sense prevails for a moment. **"But I better call home first, to let Gram's know I won't be home for dinner." **

"**You do that Scooter."** Dominic Scott's oldest friend ruffles his hair, twisting away in annoyance Scott pulls out his cell phone to call home.

--

Back at the farm house, John runs a bath for Alan while sending Gordon to the spare bathroom downstairs to have a shower; after the younger boys are clean he seats them down in the lounge with a late lunch and goes up stairs to get cleaned himself up. While in the shower John hears the vid phone ringing, _'I'll check that in a minute.'_ he thinks.

--

The phone rings four times then switches over to messaging, Scott frowns and hangs up, trying the number again, after the third attempt, not wanting to appear concerned in front of his friends Scott leaves a message.

"**Hey Gram's, it's Scott, I'm gonna stay a****t Dominic's tonight OK? I'll see you in the morning."** He hangs up still a little worried that no one answered.

"**You gonna turn that off?"** asks Phil.

"**What?" **Scott looks confused and shakes his head.

"**If you don't turn it off, your Gran can call and tell you to gotta go home. If it's off she can't get you!" **Phil smirks. **"Turn it off Scotty!"** He grins at the other boys, **"Yeah Turn it off Scotty,"** Lex adds, Dominic just shrugs.

Reluctantly Scott turns his cell phone off, and tucks it away in his pocket.

--

Hearing the phone ringing again, John jumps out of the shower and dries himself, the ringing stops, then starts again a moment later, quickly he pulls shorts on and dashes down stairs to the office where the answering machine is located,_ 'Whoever is calling is persistent, it must be important'_, he supposes. At the bottom of the stairs he hears loud music and laughter coming from the lounge, looking in he finds Alan and Gordon in front of the videogame consol, with controls in hand valiantly trying to kill each other on the video screen. **"Hey didn't you hear the phone?"** he asks. Not getting a response from his engrossed brothers he shakes his head and retraces his steps towards the front of the house and his father's office.

On the desk next to the phone the message machine is flashing insistently, John touches the button to replay messages and grabs a pen a paper to take any messages he may need to pass on.

The first message is from his father._** "Scott, this is your father, I've had to fly out to Houston, there is trouble with… never mind you don't need to know, I won't be home tonight, tell your Grandmother I'll be home tomorrow evening about twenty two hundred hours, you won't be able to call me on the cell phone, if there's an emergency call the office. Bye son." **_

John's shoulders slump in disappointment as he jots down the message.

The next message is from his grandmother; _**"Jeff? Jefferson are you there. Oh dear. Jeff dear, I have been caught up, the bus has broken down and they say they can't get us another one until the morning. So I won't be back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest, I hope you and the boys will be alright. I'm terrible sorry darling. But it can't be helped. I will see you tomorrow. Good bye love." **_

"**Oh no, Gram's isn't gonna be home tonight either…"** John mutters writing down the details of the message on his note paper.

Quietly the machine beeps and the final message plays; _**"Hey Gram's, it's Scott, I'm gonna stay a Dominic's tonight OK? I'll see you in the morning."**_

John stares at the answering machine as if it is an alien object, _'Scott's not going to be home either?'_

Quickly John picks up the phone and dials his brother phone number. The phone immediately goes through to Scott's message bank, **"Scott, its John, you gotta come home, Dad and Gran aren't here and they're not coming home tonight. Scott you gotta come home, please…." **John begs.

Next John tries his father's office number; he is loath to as Jeff doesn't approve of the boys bothering his office staff. His father's office answering machine replies states that the office is now closed and that it will next be open tomorrow at 9am. The machine hangs up without allowing John to leave a message.

Reluctantly John calls his fathers cell phone number, which also goes to message bank, John hangs up without leaving a message, if his Dad is in Houston, there is little he can do, and John doesn't want to anger him. Sighing John sits in the straight backed chair beside the desk, trying to decide what to do. He doesn't know Dominic's phone number so can't call Scott there. He looks at the clock 3.30pm, his stomach reminding him he hasn't yet eaten, John goes into the kitchen to get a sandwich and drink, he sits at the table, thinking worried thoughts, hoping Scott will call.

--

Gordon and Alan bound over the lounge room furniture, the cushions thrown to the floor as Alan chases a manically laughing Gordon around the room.

"**G've back!"** yells Alan.

"**No! Com'in get it Sprout!"** Gordon taunts, holding a small red toy rocket ship high above his head.

Alan dives as Gordon rounds a side table, the table and Alan go careening off and crash into the wall, while Gordon skids across the shiny floor out of Alan's reach, the toy still clutched in his hand. Standing and rubbing a sore elbow Alan pouts, tears forming in his eyes, **"I'm telling Scotty you been mean!" **he shouts at his brother.

"**Baby!" **Gordon mocks. He climbs up on a chair as Alan rushes him, jumping out of the smaller boy's path. Alan hurtles into the chair, grabs a cushion and throws in vehemently at Gordon, **"G've Back."**

Making rude noises, Gordon hops from chair to lounge, balancing on the arm rests, he swishes the toy down passed Alan's outstretched hands, **"Vroom."** Jumping up at his brother Alan tries to snatch the toy from the older boy's hands. **"Com'on Allie, can't you jump higher than that?"** Gordon wiggles the toy above Alan's outstretch hands.

Tears pouring down his face Alan hysterically dives at Gordon, dislodging the older boy from his perch they tumble to the floor with a resounding crash landing in a struggling heap of arms and legs.  
John rushes into the room in time to see Alan climbing off his brother clutching a toy rocket ship protectively to his chest. **"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"** John yells at the top of his voice, his concern and temper finally getting the better of him.

Gordon climbs to his feet, a bashful look on his face as he takes in the damage he and Alan have caused to the room. **"Um…. Sorry, we was just playing."** He looks at Alan, **"Wasn't we Sprout."**

Alan pouts, **"Gordon stole my rocket!" **He sidles up behind John, poking his tongue out a the redhead.

John glares at Gordon, **"Well Gordon can just clean up this mess then, CAN'T HE?" **Swing around John storms from the room and slams back into the Kitchen, **"Why?"** he asks of no one in particular, **"Why do I get stuck with them?"** He sags in a chair at the table dejectedly.

Alan slips into the room and edges up to John wrapping his small arms around his big brother and resting his head on John's shoulder. John wraps an arm around the small boy, pulling him close for a hug. **"Why don't you go out side to play Allie, it will be dinner time in a couple of hours, and then bed." **John sighs tiredly. Alan gives a small smile. **"You OK Johnny?"** he asks, the small boy can be more perceptive than his older siblings at times.** "Yeah I'm fine Allie, go play."** John pushes the boy towards the door. Alan quietly leaves the kitchen leaving John to contemplate the afternoon's events.

--

By 5.30pm John is in a panic, Scott hasn't called and he has already left three more messages on his brother's message bank service.

Reluctantly John wanders into the lounge where Gordon and Alan are now lounged across the straightened furniture watching TV. John sags in a chair, Gordon noticing his usually well behaved brother slumped morosely across the chair, turns the sound down on the TV, **"Hey"** Alan protests, Gordon frowns at him and turns to John, **"What's up?"**

Looked up distractedly from his thoughts John frowns in confusion, **"Huh?"**

Getting worried Gordon sits up straighter, **"John, what's wrong?"**

John shakes his head and looks at his younger brothers. **"Dad's not coming home tonight…"**

"**That's all?"** Gordon derides, **"So what's new?"**

John shakes his head again, **"Yeah, well Gram's ain't gonna be here either."**

"**What?"** Alan sits up worry lining his face, **"Where's Gram's?"**

"**Her bus broke down, she won't be home til tomorrow afternoon, and that's not all, Scott left a message to say that he was staying a Dominic's tonight."**

"**He can't!"** Gordon shouts** "You gotta call him and tell him to come home."**

"**I ****tried; he's got his phone turned off."** John replies.

"**We on our own?" **Alan asks with tears in his eyes. **"I don't wanna be on our own!"**

John crosses to his brother, pulling him into a tight hug, **"It's OK Allie, we'll be OK."**

"**Yeah,"** Gordon agrees sitting on the other side of his younger brother and wrapping his arms around both Alan and John, **"We'll be OK."** He looks at his older brother, tears welling in his amber eyes.

John takes a deep breath, closing his eyes trying to keep his own tears from falling.

After a few minutes the boys brake apart, **"OK this is what we are going to do, I'll sort out something for dinner, then well get the sleeping bags and well camp out here in the lounge for the night. How's that sound? We can sit up all night watching videos."**

The two younger boys reassured by John's commanding tone quickly run off to gather the sleeping bags and mats, teddy's and torches, ready for a sleep over in the lounge.

John not quite as confident as he is trying to appear returns to the kitchen to look for something he can prepare for dinner.

TBC…

* * *

_Poor John! He's really been left holding the babies this time… Can they get through the night without more mishaps?  
And what is Scott thinking, crashing a party? Things are definitely not looking good for the Tracy brothers…_

_Please review, thanks._

_TBZ_


	4. Tears and the Tree house

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

_Thank you for the reviews. It is really encouraging to get such good reviews. Here is the next chapter... the following ones will be posted later in the week, hopefully._**

* * *

**

**Double Trouble**

_**Chapter 4:**_ **_Tears and Tree houses_**

In the kitchen of the Tracy house John assembles a quick salad, boils some eggs and cuts up some cheese to go with it then putting it on the table. He goes to the pantry to grab a packet of potatoe chips, pouring them into a bowl. He lay out plates and cutlery, glasses of water and napkins.

"**Gordon, Alan, dinners ready."**

Gordon and Alan come charging into the kitchen sit at the table and start loading their plates with chips. John sits between them, and helps to serve salad, eggs and cheese onto their plates. **"Com'on, not just the chips."** He encourages.

Serving himself, he sits and clasps his hands, Gordon realising what is going on puts down his knife and fork and swallows the mouthful of food he is chewing. He nudges Alan under the table, nodding his head towards John; wide eyed Alan puts his own cutlery down, clasps his hands and looks down at his plate.

"**Thank you lord for giving us this food…" **John prays, Gordon reaches for his cutlery only to realise that John hasn't finished. **"…And please lord watch over us tonight until our family comes home. Amen" **Looking at his impatient brothers John nods that they can continue eating. He picks at his own dinner, his appetite not as strong as it was earlier in the day.

The meal quickly over, John sends the younger boys to get changed into pyjamas while he clears the table and washes the dishes.

He then gathers the dirty clothes from earlier and takes them down to the utility room dumping them in the washing machine and setting it going. Upstairs he can hear yelling, stomping and doors slamming.

--

Alan stamps down the stairs carry his brown teddy bear clutched to his side, his socked feet making little noise despite his heavy tread. He clumps out into the gathering darkness of the back yard, looking around nervously at the shadows. Somewhere out here he left his rocket ship.

Switching the kitchen light on and leaving the door open he creeps hesitantly out into the yard towards the shed where he had been playing, the shadows beneath the large Cottonwood trees are a deep disturbing black. Looking over his shoulders at the reassuring light of the kitchen door Alan creeps further into the shadows, clutching his teddy close.

Beneath the tree Alan searches for his rocket ship its small shape hidden in the long dry grass. As he nears the shed and a chilling growl echoes around the yard, freezing in place, eyes open wide he looks around for the source of the sound.

**"Gordon?"** he calls, perhaps Gordo is playing a trick. Getting no response Alan moves back towards the light of kitchen door, his rocket ship forgotten.

A second growl echoes through the yard and a large furtive moving shadow dashes from the shed to the shrubs between Alan and the light. Taking a step back against the tree Alan clutches his teddy bear, **"John!" "Gordon!"** Another growl this time closer has Alan darting around the tree away from the noise; he finds the first slats of wood that lead up the tree to the tree house in place of a ladder.

Without thinking Alan shoves his teddy bear down his shirt and starts climbing part way up a slat give way causing Alan slip and seize at a low branch wrenching his wrist, crying in pain Alan reaches for another slat and pulls himself up higher.

Another growl from directly below him causes Alan to hurry up the last slats and dives into the rickety tree house, he curls up in the shadows arms wrapped around his knees holding his teddy bear close, shaking in fear, tears pouring from his tightly closed eye, "**Scotty… Scotty… I'm scared Scotty…. Scotty Help me…please Scotty…."** He sobs quietly.

--

Sighing in frustration John clumps up the stairs and goes looking for his suddenly quiet brothers.

Gordon is sitting in the lounge a grumpy look on his face. **"Where's Alan?" **John asks the redhead, Gordon shrugs. Sighing again John continues up the stairs in search of his youngest brother.

It's getting late and Alan should be getting ready for bed, outside the sun is starting to set, the long twilight stretching across the fields, the day's heat starting to dissipate a little. John looks into Alan and Gordon's room, he checks under the beds and in the closet, no Alan.

Moving on to the next bedroom across the hall, he pushes open the door, Scott's neat room, no sign of Alan there either. The next bedroom is the other side of the bathroom from Alan and Gordon's room, his own and Virgil's room, John looks in the closet and under the beds, still no Alan, just to be sure he checks the bathroom between the bedrooms.

Finally he turns to the fourth and last bedroom on this floor; his father's room next door to Scott's bedroom. Unwillingly he pushes the door open, his father doesn't welcome anyone in this room anymore, once the boys would have come and gone without thinking, but that was before their mother died.

John pokes his head in to the room, no sign of Alan _'I better check properly'._ He hesitantly walks into the room, checking under the bed and in the closet, and then looking in the attached bathroom, still no Alan.

As he walks back through the bedroom he notices a photo on the bedside table, it is picture of his mother, one he hasn't seen before, drawn to the picture he sits on the bed clutching the frame tears trickling down his face, **"I'm scared Mom, no-ones here, how do I look after the kids by myself?"**

The growing shadows pull John from his reverie; he looks up at the window noticing that it is quite dark outside now. Quickly he puts the photo back on the table and stomps back down stairs.

Looking back in the lounge he sees Gordon with his eyes glued to the TV. **"Gordon, where's Alan?"** Reluctantly pulling his eyes from the TV Gordon frowns up at John, **"Don't know."** He turns back to the TV.

**"Gordon, I can't find him, where is he?"** John snaps.

Registering his brothers concern at last Gordon looks out the window, it's getting late, standing he asks, **"Did you check the office."**

"**No."** John turns to go and look in their father's office, Gordon following. After checking the office the boys carried on down the hall and checked their Grandmothers rooms as well as the guest room and second bathroom.

**"Where is he?"** John shouts in frustration. **"What happened, what did You do to him?" **John turned stormy pale eyes on his younger brother. Gordon steps back defensively, of all the brothers John is the least likely to show anger, but is the most hazardous when he shows it; and this is the third time Gordon has seen anger in his brothers eye today, it is a record Gordon doesn't want to improve on.

"**Um, I****… I… don't know…"** John looks at Gordon disbelief obvious in his eyes, **"…I don't OK. He was whinging about something he left outside." **Awareness suddenly dawns in amber and blue eyes, **"Damn! I told him to go out and get it himself." **

John clips Gordon upside the head, **"Idiot! Com'on lets go find him, it's getting real dark out there." **

The two boys march out the back door into the darkening back yard, **"Alan!" "Allie." "Com'on Al where are you."** They separate and start searching the yard looking behind bushes and under the step, in the shed all the places John had searched earlier, all now deep in shadow.

They meet up again under the yawning shadow of the trees by the back gate.** "He wouldn't have gone back out into the field, would he"**, Gordon asks. John shakes his head, reluctant to wander further; he looks out into the dark path leading through the sunflower field.

Deciding he'll have to check the path out for the missing Alan, John instructs Gordon to stay put while he goes to get a torch.

While waiting under the tree below the forgotten tree house Gordon hears quiet sobs, he looks around trying to trace the sound; his eyes rising up into the canopy **"Al? Allie is that you?"** with no reply but the sobs, Gordon moves around the tree to find the slats of wood nailed to the trunk as steps, he quickly scales up the steps reaching over a large space where two slats of wood have pulled loose, as Gordon grabs one it gives way completely and drops to the leaf littered ground, Gordon clutches at the trees trunk, until his heart stops racing.

Clambering the rest of the way up he reaches the decrepit tree house, its walls tilting outward, pieces of word having fallen in from the roof to reveal holes. Gordon looks around the dark interior to find Alan crouching against the tree trunk arms wrapped around drawn up legs and his head on his knees. Gordon crawls over to his baby brother and puts his hand on the crying boys shoulder. Alan looks up startled only just realising that he is no longer alone. **"Gordon!"** he flings himself into Gordon's arms sobbing even harder.

Down on the ground John returns to the gate to find his second youngest brother missing as well.

"**Damn it, I told him to wait."** John huffs, **"Gordon come back here. GORDON!" **he shouts.

In the tree Gordon hears John's calls and hollers down to him, **"John, up here, I've found Alan. He's in the tree house."** Looking up in surprise John circumnavigates the tree to find the steps and starts climbing.

"**Careful of the sixth one, it's loose,"** Gordon calls.

Heeding the warning John reaches over the sixth slat of wood and pull himself up into the tree house, to find Alan sobbing hysterically in Gordon's arms. **"Hey Allie, it's OK."** John strokes Alan's hair, the small boy looks up tears streaming down his face, he reaches for his older brother, and John takes him from a reluctant Gordon,** "Allie, what happened? What are you doing up here?"**

Alan unintelligibly mumbles into John's shoulder, Gordon rubbing his back tries to calm the boy. **"Allie talk to us, what happened?"** hiccoughing Alan looks at his brothers in the light of the torch, **"Monster chased me."**

The older boys exchange looks, _'Monster?' _**"What monster Allie?"** John asks the distressed boy in his arms.

"**Under the shed, there's a big monster, it growled at me."** Alan appeals to his brother begging to be believed. **"OK Allie, we believe you."** John frowns at Gordon, cutting him off from arguing the point, **"DON'T we Gordon."** Gordon nods his head, **"Sure we do Allie." **

John wipes Alan's tears away and sits him up, **"Com'on lets get back inside."**

"**No." **Alan pulls away,** "I can't get down."**

"'**Course you can. The monster is gone."** John insists.

"**No" **Alan holds up his hand, **"I hurt my hand I can't hold the steps." **John looks at the injured limb, feeling it, he notices that the wrist is swollen. _'Great now how do I get him down now?'_ John wonders, he looks down to the dark foot of the tree, some six meters below him, then looks at Gordon, **"Any ideas?"**

Gordon shakes his head, **"Nope. Could try calling Scott again?"** John nods in agreement. **"Wait here I'll go try."** He hands the torch to Gordon and sits a quiet Alan back against the tree trunk, then clambers back down the tree.

John hurries into the house, he dials Scott's mobile number, but the phone is still turned off, he hangs up without leaving a message. Cursing his older brother John slumps against the wall, **"What do I do?"**

The hall clock chimes 9 o'clock, John looks out the back door, its quiet dark out now. Coming to a swift decision John goes into the lounge and gathers the sleeping bags, he collects another two torches from the hall cupboard and the remote phone off the wall in the kitchen and makes his way back out to the tree house, _'at least it's warm and dry.'_ he thinks.

Dropping the bits and pieces at the base of the tree, John goes into the shed and pulls a rope down from the hook on the wall. He then clambers back up the tree to secure the rope, _'If it was light we could lower Alan down, but it's not safe in the dark.'_

He looks at his expectant brothers, **"Scott's phone's still off. I've brought the sleeping bags and more torches, we're gonna camp out up here."**

Gordon looks at the precarious walls of the tree house, **"Is that safe?"**

John shrugs, **"We can't get Allie down till morning and we can't leave him here on his own." **

**"No! Don't leave me."** Alan bawls.

**"Hush we aren't going to Alan."** John reassures him. He looks back at Gordon, **"if we stay close to the trunk we'll be fine." **

He hands the rope to Gordon, **"Here I'm gonna tie the sleeping bags and stuff to the end of the rope, you pull them up, then drop the rope down again, I'm just gonna get some supplies." **

John scrambles back down the tree and ties the torches and sleeping bags to the rope, **"OK haul away Gordo."** The bundle rises and John runs back to the house to collect more supplies for their camp out.

--

Once John and Gordon have laid out the mats and sleeping bags, stretched a tarpaulin across the worst of the damaged roof and hung the camping light from a handy branch, they settled down either side of the dosing Alan.

John pulls a packet of chips a couple of chocolate bars from his stash, and a can of drink each, from his back pack and hands them to Gordon. He tucks the remote phone under his pillow after checking that he has a signal this far from the house. He has already locked the front door of the house, but has left the front porch light on as well as the bright spot lights that illuminated the back yard deck area around the pool. The rest of the house is in darkness.

Gordon tucks a tired Alan into his sleeping bag and pulls his own sleeping bag up around himself; he lies back against the tree trunk. **"Well this is different,"** he smirks to John.

"**Yeah!" **John agrees, **"…still could be worse."**

"**No! Don't say it. You know what will happen if you do."** Gordon remonstrates.

Shaking his head John leans back munching on a piece of chocolate and looks up at the sky between the holes in the roof, the tarpaulin and leaves of the trees he can't see much, but the stars seem to be much closer than he expects and moving more than they usually do.

"**Hey,"** he exclaims awaking a drowsing Alan with his shout, **"What's that?"** He points upward.

"**What?"** asks Gordon, following Johns line of sight, he to notices the lights flickering above them.

**"Oh…"** Gordon scrambles out of his sleeping bag and crawls over to John, Alan joins them looking up at the phenomenon, **"its lightning bugs." **Gordon cries in excitement.

**"Lightning bugs?"** asks Alan.

Recognising the insects John agrees,** "Yeah, they're fire flies. I didn't know we had them here." **

Quietly the boys watch the insects flutter around the tops of the tree. Tiring of the sight, Alan crawls back into his sleeping bag and falls asleep. Half-heartedly Gordon follows, watching his brothers' settle, John also climbs into his sleeping bag, making sure everything is secure and that the phone is still working he closes his eyes. Above the sleeping boys the full moon rises and the fire flies dance the night away.

TBC…

* * *

Oh isn't that sweet… all cuddled up together, I hope nothing disturbs them during the long dark night. LOL :-)

Next Chapter up soon:

Chapter 5, It is split into three parts, the first and third part regarding Scott, be warned they are definitely rated T+ (Scott is in trouble! Big time!) It's not critical to the story, (So you can skip it if you want) but it does explains his reactions to the sleepover later in the story and a conversation with John and Virgil – don't want to spoil the ending.

Also it ties into a previous story of mine. "No identifying features." _Mary Lou's Sixteenth birthday party_, an event Scott has spent years trying to forget, but John just won't let him… hee, hee, hee.

Chapter 5 part II is about John, Alan and Gordon and still on a K+ rating. All three will be posted at the same time.

Sorry for the confusion.

See ya next time… Oh please review. thanks.

TBZ.


	5. Ch5 Part 1 Party Time

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

**_This is C__hapter is rated T+ Adults only – Adult themes, under age alcohol consumption, sexual references._**

**Scott gets in to serious trouble; of the conniving older female kind… you have been warned.**

_This chapter is not vital to the story of John, Gordon and Alan, but explains why Scott is not so hard on them - don't want to spoil then end of the story. "It also ties in with a previous story... "No Identifying features." and a comment John makes in that story._

**Thanks for the reviews. TBZ**

**

* * *

****Double Trouble **

_**Chapter 5 part I - Party time…**_

Across town another type of dancing is taking place, for much the same reasons.

The music blares out of the clapboard house, lights streamed into the evening from every open window and door, the sound of laughing teenagers erupting from the building carrying into the gathering darkness.

In amongst this swarms of adolescents Scott Tracy is standing with two of his best friends watching the fourth of their number dancing with a beautiful dark haired girl, they shout to each other over the music and sip at the fruit punch in the plastic cups they are holding.

"**DO YOU THINK HE'LL SCORE?"** Lex asks his compatriots.

Dominic and Scott look at each other grinning manically, **"NOT A CHANCE!"** Dominic responses.

Grinning Scott agrees, **"SHE'S A COLLEGE FRESHMORE THIS YEAR! NO WAY IS SHE GONNA GO WITH PHIL."**

Lex shrugs not convinced, and turns to get another drink, **"HEY SCOTTY, DOM, WANT MORE?"** he holds up his cup to clarify the question. Both youths nod and the three weave their way through the crowd to the kitchen to fill their cups. They grab a plate of food and fill their cups with the fruity punch. Dominic nod towards the back door, **"LETS GO OUTSIDE!"** he shouts, they make their way out into the relative quiet of the back yard and find an empty piece of grass to sit, amongst the crowd of party goers.

"**It's so loud in the****re,"** Lex grimaces. The others agree their heads still ringing from the loud music; they stuff their mouths with the food and gulp the fruit punch.

Scott takes another mouthful of the fruit punch, **"What's in this, it tastes really coconutty."** Dominic and Lex exchange smirks, **"Nothin' Scotty, just juice."** Lex downs his drink quickly and grabs the cups to go get more of the punch. Flopping back on the grass Scott looks up at the stars as they swirl around above him, _'Are they meant to do that?'_ he wonders, _'I should ask John, he'll know.'_ his thoughts tumble randomly over each other.

"**Hey Scotty you ok man?"** Dominic asks. Pushing him self into a sitting position woozily Scott nods, **"Yeah, just a little dizzy! All the noise probably"**

Lex returns with the cups and a jug of the fruit punch, pouring a cup he hands it to Scott with a smirk.

"**Scott maybe you shouldn't have anymore of that." **Dominic warns.

Looking at a swaying fuzzy Dominic, Scott smiles, **"I'm thirsty, it's only juice right?"** He downs the drink in one long swallow, leaving his head spinning.

Grinning Lex goes to fill Scott's cup up again, but Dominic takes the cup away. **"That's enough!"** he states firmly.

Shrugging Lex fills his own cup and downs it, looking at his friends he grins and tips the jug up to his mouth he guzzles the remains of the drink. **"Lex, enough already!" **Dominic grabs the jug away spilling half the liquid down Lex's shirt, **"Ahh this is my favourite shirt!"** He wipes at the shirt vainly, then grins and shrugs,** "Mom can wash it." **

Beaming at his friends banter Scott sways then falls backward to lay on the grass again, _'How'd I get here?'_ he wonders, Lex and Dominic just shake their heads laughing at him and leaving him to rest, **"You shouldn't have given him more, you know he's not used to it."** Dominic admonishes his friend. **"Yeah but he's funny like this and anyway he needs to loosen up!"**

Dominic looks at the reclined figure of Scott, **"If he loosen up anymore, well be carrying him out'a here." **

Lex scoffs, **"You worry too much Dom."**

"**Explain that to Scott if his Dad finds out,"** Dominic states firmly, **"Mr Tracy will kill him, Scott's still only 15 remember!"**

"**Not my problem."** Lex answers selfishly in typical teenage fashion.

Lex and Dominic continue talking over the recumbent Scott. The stars wheeling above them, Scott listens vaguely not really hearing what is being said.

After an indeterminate time Phil appears with the same dark haired girl clinging to his side. **"Hey guy, wondered where you got to!"** he grins. **"This is Wanda"**, he introduces the girl who giggles and waves a general greeting. He drops to the ground dragging the girl with him behind them three other girls follow, Phil waves vaguely towards them, **"and this is Jessie, Carol and… Anja Right?" **receiving a nod he continues, **"They're attending Kansas State this Fall."** He raises his eye brows at his friends a huge grin on his face. Finally noticing Scott, Phil looks at the other two boys, **"What's with Scotty?"**

Lex grins, **"Too much punch."** He shakes the reclined Scott's shoulder, **"Hey Scotty, we got company!"** Scott pushes himself up into an upright position and looks around dimly, **"Hey Phil, where you been?"** he slurs.

"**Scotty, Scotty, Scotty, what are we gonna do with you?"** Phil smiles at the younger boy. **"Ladies,"** with mock gallantry Phil bows from his kneeling position and waves towards his friends, **"May I introduce Dominic Cole, Lex Flechette and Scott Tracy."** Giggling the girls sit down beside them, Carol, sitting closest to Scott looks at him closely, **"Aren't you Jeff Tracy's son?" **Shoulders sagging Scott nods, **"Yeah."** Smiling encouragingly the pretty blond girl slides up closer to Scott, **"What's he like… your dad? He's loaded right?"** Scott shrugs, he really doesn't feel like talking about his father, especially with the confused feelings he has about him at the moment, and the dizziness isn't helping. **"He's just Dad."** Turning to look at his friends Scott tries to ignore the girl at his side, he listens as the conversation flows around him.

One of the girls produces a bottle and taking a drink hands it to her friend. The bottle of clear liquid is passed around the group until it reaches Carol; she takes a swig and offers the bottle to Scott. Warily Scott looks at the bottle a foreign looking label on the bottle identifies it as Vodka, knowing that his father will not be impressed if he gets caught drinking Scott thinks muzzily, _'One sip can't hurt and everyone else is drinking it.' _With reservations Scott takes the bottle and tips it to his lips. Laughing Carol tips the bottle higher forcing more liquid down Scott's throat. Scott chokes and coughs on the burning liquid, spluttering as the group laugh. He pushes the bottle away, his stomach twisting in aversion. The bottle continues to be passed around, but Scott having learned his lesson passes it on with out drinking, his head is still fuzzy and woozy and stomach is threatening to revolt.

After a time the conversation ceases as the older girls pair up with each of the boys, the alcohol having reduced inhibitions, hands and mouths find more interesting things to do. Scott sits stock still as he feels Carol's breathe on the side of his face and neck, and her hand slipping across his midriff. Shifting uncomfortably Scott turns his head to look at Carol, a mistake, before he knows what is happening Carol's lips are lock to his and her hands are roaming over parts of his body that are enjoying the sensation _way_ too much. **"Com'on Scott, lets find somewhere more private,"** she whispers urgently. Standing she drags Scott to his feet, he stumbles and slumps against her, his taller frame and greater weight leaning heavily on the slight girl, she leads him towards the house with little resistance, his mind distracted by the sensations being created by her hands running under his shirt. Phil and Lex look at him being led away, **"Way to go Scotty…" **they cheer. Dominic watches his friend worriedly, but resignedly lets him go.

Inside the house Carol leads Scott up the hallway, kissing him and running her hands over his chest and back beneath his shirt, coaxing him towards a quiet dim room, Scott following his body's lead, his mind disengaged. Carol shoves a door open and drags the dazed boy into the darkened room pushing the door closed behind them.

TBC…

* * *

Oh Scott… talk about being led up the garden path…

I told you he would be getting into trouble… but can he get out of it in one piece…

The next part to this chapter is already up...

TBZ


	6. Ch 5 Part 2 Midnight Snacks

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

_Hi, this is the second part to Chapter five, if you didn't read the first part it doesn't' really matter, this carries on from where John and the boys are in the tree house… Enjoy. TBZ._

**Double Trouble**

**_Chapter 5 –part II, Midnight snacks_**

John is awoken by a deep feeling of unease, Virgil would call it his big brother radar, Virgil was superstitious like that, but the more logical John recognised it as his senses registering things his conscious mind hadn't noticed. He lay quietly allowing his senses to show him what was wrong, his eyes adjusting to the darkness he notices that the fireflies are gone and the moon is low in the sky near setting, filtered light reaches him where he lies, he can smell the cool damp soil of the fields; feel the subtle breeze ruffling his hair and the leaves of the trees, taste the freshness in the air. Beside him he can hear the quiet breaths and sighs of his youngest brother, stretching his senses John listens, something is missing, The quiet of the tree tops is broken only by his own quiet controlled breaths and Alan's sighs, _'Gordon, I can't hear Gordon.'_ Quickly sitting up John looks for his second youngest brother. On the other side of Alan a rumpled sleeping bag lays empty.

John sits as panic starts to build frantically he looks around the small space of the tree house in a vain attempt to convince himself that Gordon isn't missing and is just hiding, Alan lays beside him oblivious.

**"Damn it where is he?"** he whispers to himself. Scrambling out of his sleeping bag in pokes his head through hole in the floor down to the base of the tree. **"Gordon!" **he whispers loudly, not wanting to disturb Alan.

**"GORDON COOPER TRACY, where are you?"** Looking at Alan John is torn between going and looking for his missing brother and staying with Alan. He knows he can't get Alan out of the tree house on his own, nor can he leave the sleeping boy on his own and Alan, like Virgil is impossible to awaken from a deep sleep.

Sighing in frustration John tucks Alan in tighter and puts a torch next to the boys head switched on. He pulls on his shoes and quietly creeps to the hole in the floor, intent on slipping down the tree quickly to have a look for Gordon.

Slipping on the forgotten loose slats of wood, John falls to the ground, bashing his knees and knocking the breath from his body. Sitting immobile for a moment in the still darkness, John gathers himself and grunting heaves himself to his feet, hobbling towards the house, guessing that is where Gordon has gone.

He stumbles around the pool and up the steps in through the back door into the brightly lite kitchen.

"**What the hell are you doing?"** he demands of Gordon.

Gordon spins around from the bench; his eye's wide like a deer caught in a spotlight. **"John!"** he gasps in shock, **"…you scared the shit out of me."**

"**Language Gordon." **John growls, **"What are you doing?"** he stomps over to Gordon to see bread laid out and an open jar of peanut butter.

"**I needed to go, and I didn't want to disturb you and Alan, so I snuck down here, then I decided that I was hungry, so I was making a sandwich to take back."** Gordon says in a rush. **"I was coming back."**

John shook his head,** "Next time wake me, OK?"**

Gordon nods with a bashful grin, **"Wanna sandwich?"** John nods and gets some bread out for himself, preparing a sandwich. Gordon goes into the pantry and brings out the milk, **"You wanna drink." **Shrugging John nods and grabs two glasses from the cupboard.

The two are standing eating their sandwiches and sipping their milk, when a _scream_ shatters the night. Gordon drops his glass in fright and the milk splashes across the kitchen floor.

"**Alan!"** John cries, slamming his glass on the bench and running for the back door followed by Gordon. The two bolt across the yard to the tree and scramble up into the tree house to find a hysterical Alan crying and rocking with his head tucked in his knees again. **"Alan, Allie…" **John wrapped his arms around the small boy. **"I'm sorry Allie, I'm sorry…"** Alan turned angry eyes on his brother, "You left me!" Feeling intense guilt John pulled Alan into his arms. **"I'm sorry Allie. I'm here now."**

Gordon patting Alan's back says, **"It wasn't John's fault Allie, It's mine, I went down to the house without telling him and he had to come looking for me."**

Alan looked at his next older brother with tear filled eyes, **"You left me on my own!"** Gordon hands Alan his teddy bear, **"I'm sorry Allie, forgive me?"** With a pout Alan reaches out to Gordon for a hug. He sits back looking at the redhead, **"You been eating peanut butter sandwich, I can smell it!"** he accuses. Apprehensively Gordon nods, **"Yeah, I was hungry, want me to get you one?"** Alan nods eagerly. Smiling Gordon looks at John. **"No, you stay here, I'll go." **

John clambers back down the tree. In the kitchen he quickly wipes up the spilt milk and pack a couple of sandwiches in a lunch pail. He grabs three plastic cups and the carton of milk, looking around the kitchen he pulls down the cooking barrel, there are six of his grandma's chocolate chip cookies left, _'I wonder how they escaped Scott'_ he thinks, he tucks them in with the sandwiches and returns to the tree house.

The boys quietly eat their sandwiches and drink the milk, while watching the dark night, the stars wheeling above them. **"What's that one John?"** Gordon points up to a bright star.

"**That's Vega see it's a bluey white color, if you follow those stars there,"** John traces his finger around to several other stars, **"you can kind of make out a lyre." **

**"Liar, who's a liar." **asks Alan.

"**Not Liar, Lyre it's a musical instrument, sort of like a guitar, ask Virgil." **John laughs.

"**What's a guitar doing up there,"** asks Gordon a frown on his face.

John chuckles,** "The Lyre is the instrument of Orpheus the son of the Greek God Apollo."**

Still non the wiser Gordon replies **"Oh… OK."**

"**So what's that one",** Alan asks pointing to another star low on the horizon.

"**That's Arcturus, the spring time star."** John grins. **"It won't be in the sky for much longer now."**

"**And that one."** Gordon points determine to find one John can't name.

Grinning John replies, **"Andromedae, it's part of the **_**Square of Pegasus."**_

"**That one."**

"**Antliae in the constellation of Aquila."**

"**That one,"** Alan shouts joining in the game.

"**Arcturus, constellation of Boots the herdsman"**

"**That one." **Gordon points to another bright star in the northern sky.

"**That's easy, Polaris, the north star."**

The competition goes on for a while longer, John naming each star the younger boys point to, while to the west the moon slips below the horizon. Yawning loudly Alan rolls into his sleeping bag tiredly.

Noticing John laughs, **"That's enough, time to get some sleep." **He pushes Gordon towards his sleeping bag.

**"I think you were just make some of that stuff up!" **Gordon pouts.

"**I'll show you in my altas in the morning if you want!"** John challenges.

"**Books, yuck. No thanks, I believe you." **Gordon shudders.

Yawning both the boys follow their youngest brother's example and drift to sleep.

--

John is woken by a screech and Alan's body colliding with his stomach, **"What was that?"** the terrified boy asks. Gordon looking equally scared sidles closer to his brothers as the sound is heard again a shadow diving above them causing the boys to duck, Gordon lookes up searchingly, and grinning in relief he identifies the intruder, **"It's a screech owl…" **He patts Alan on the back, **"don't worry they're only little, can't hurt us."**

"**I don't like it,"** Alan snivels.

John hugs his little brother closer, **"Com'on Allie, go back to sleep. You're safe." **Snuggling close to his brother the young boy drops back to sleep, Gordon pulls his sleeping bag closer to Alan and John, John noticing the movements pulls Gordon in close to his other side, slowly the boys settle back to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

TBC…

* * *

Hope you are enjoying this; I'm certainly enjoying writing it.

Next part of this chapter is back to Scott and the repercussion of drinking…

Please review.

Thanks again.

TBZ.


	7. Ch5 Part 3 The Party's Over

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds._

_This takes up where Chapter 5 part I finishes, or shortly after, If you didn't read Part I, this may not make sense... Just take it as read that Scott got very misled..._

_TBZ_

**Double Trouble**

**_Chapter 5 part III – The Party's Over…_**

In the clapboard house across town another screech is heard, a door slams open and a dishevelled Carol bolts down the hall, crying and wiping hysterically at her damp shirt. She runs out into the backyard, her agitation gaining the attention of her friends, **"Carol what's wrong, what did he do?"** Anja asks. Distraught Carol just sobs as she continues to wipe at the mess across the front of her shirt.

Dominic looks at his friends in panic, **"Where's Scott?"** he runs into the now much quieter house quickly followed by Phil and Lex. They race from room to room trying to locate the missing Scott; finally they reach a bedroom at the end of the hall where they find Scott slumped across a bed, face down. Phil quickly rolls him over and checks that he is breathing, relieved his friend appears to be well but unconscious, Phil sits back. **"Lex put the light on would ya."** With the light on the circumstances of Carol's departure become apparent, Scott is lying in a puddle of his own vomit; his t-shirt, pants and face are smothered in it. **"Ok." **Phil looks at Lex and Dominic, **"Just how much punch did he drink?"** Dominic crouches beside the unconscious Scott, **"Too much…"**

"**Yeah well I can see that!"** states Phil with grimace, he shakes his head. **"We'd better get him home."**

"**Scotty, Hey Scotty."** Dominic lightly taps Scott's face. Brushing the offending touch away Scott tries to roll over only to fall off the bed with a resounding crash. Woken by the fall Scott pushes himself up to his hands and knees. **"Ooooh."** He groans, he looks foggily at his friends, **"W'ad happ'd? W'd amb I?"**

"**Com'on Scotty, we need to get you cleaned up and home."** Dominic drags his friend to his unsteady feet, Lex catching his other side as he slumps between them. **"I told you we'd have to carry him out." **Dominic grouched at Lex. Hefting Scott solid form more securely on his shoulder, Lex grunts,** "Yeah well just keep moving, before he chucks again." **Phil leads them out of the house towards his car. **"You OK to drive?"** Dominic asks. **"Yeah, I didn't touch the punch." **Phil replies** "… and I didn't really drink the Vodka either."** They bundle the sleepy Scott in the back of the car and climb in beside him, **"We taking him back to his place?"** Lex asks, Dominic and Phil look at each other then at Scott. **"His dad will kill him if he sees him like this!"** Dominic states. Phil nods in agreement, **"My place, Mom won't even notice."** He starts the car and drives off into the early morning.

TBC...

* * *

Well there you go… Scott really got him self in a dangerous place then didn't he? I wonder if he's learnt his lesson. He probably won't trust people outside the family quite so much anymore.

Hope it wasn't too much, but I wanted Scott to really go off the rails, to give a reason for why he is so hard on his brothers later in life… and wary of females bearing gifts.

Thanks for reading.

TBZ.


	8. Rescue and Promises

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

Thanks for the great review. I gotta keep this quick, My Computer has died so I'm doing this a work. Last 2 chapters are going up. Hope you enjoy. There will be an epilogue, too. but may take a couple of week, as I need to have my PC rebuilt. DAMN.

Thanks again for the reviews.

TBZ.

**

* * *

**

Double Trouble

**_Chapter 6 Rescue and Promises_**

The warble of a meadow lark woke the three Tracy boys camping in the tree house, the gentle rustling of the morning breeze whispering through the Cottonwoods coaxed eye's open, bodies stretching and yawning widely. Gordon sits up feeling more refreshed than he has in the past weeks of hot nights and humid mornings. He smiles across at John above Alan's drowsy blond head, for once content just to sit and enjoy his surroundings with his brothers' quiet company. Leaning back against the tree he watches the birds fluttering across the sunflower fields.

John looks down at the drowsing Alan, lifts his right hand to inspect the wrist, _'the swelling seems to have reduced over night'_, he thinks. **"How we gonna get him down?"** Gordon raises the question, **"He still won't be able to climb down."** John thinks for a while, **"I think if we make a sling with the rope I should be able to lower him, you can catch him at the bottom."** Gordon thinks over the suggestion, **"OK. If we sling the rope around a branch twice, it should act as a break."** John nods in agreement.

Shaking Alan's shoulder gently they awaken the boy and explain what they have planned. Excited by the proposed ride, Alan helps gather their sleeping paraphernalia and drops it out the hole to the ground below. Gordon looking down nods, it will create a soft landing if needs be. John ties the rope into a sling around Alan's chest under his arms, and then throws the other end of the rope around the large branch above them, he tosses it around a second time pulling on it to make sure it's secure, then instructs Gordon to go down to the bottom of the tree. Gordon descends until he reaches the place where the slats of wood are missing his is still two meters from the bottom of the tree, taking a breath Gordon pushes away for the tree and tumbles to the ground, the bedding breaking his fall. Astonished John growls, **"GORDON COOPER TRACY, why'd you do a damn fool thing like that, you could've hurt yourself, then what would I do?"** Gordon grins up nonchalantly, **"You worry too much Johnny boy!"** He piles the bedding into a firmer base then calls up, **"OK Com'on Allie."**

Alan sits on the edge of the tree house floor looking down at Gordon far below him. He sidles back nervously, **"Don't wanna…"** John crouches beside him an arm around the small boy in comfort, **"it's the only way Allie, you can't stay up here." **Big tear filled eye's look up at John, a lip begins to wobble, **"I want Scotty." **

Sighing John smiles encouragingly, **"I know Spout, so do I, but Scotty's not here, and Gordon and I won't let you get hurt, I promise." **

Alan looks back down at Gordon who waves encouragement, the small boy hangs his legs back over the edge, **"OK Allie, when you're ready push away from the tree house and I'll lower you to Gordon. OK?"** Alan nods. Taking a big breath and a final look at his big brother, Alan pushes and drops down through the opening in the floor. John grapples with the rope, putting all his weight into holding his brother steady, as slowly as he can he feeds the rope out, relying on Gordon's constant commentary to indicate where Alan is. In what feels like hours later, John feels the rope go slack and Gordon shouts up that Alan is down. John collapses in relief and exhaustion, he didn't realise how much his little brother weighed. After a few moments of rest John gathers the rest of the equipment they brought up with them and drops it down to his brothers, unties the rope and climbs down the tree himself.

The boys collect they bedding and other things and trudge into the house, **"Gordon put that stuff away and I'll get breakfast." **John instructs. **"Alan get bowls and spoons out please."**

The boys hurry about their tasks in the early morning light.

Gordon returns to the kitchen to find Alan and John siting at the table, **"You know it's only 5.40 am?"** he asks. John looks at his watch, **"I guess if you sleep in a tree you have to get up early."** he jokes.

The boys finish their breakfasts and clear the dishes away.

"**What you gonna do today?"** asks Gordon of John, expecting his brother will be returning to his project. John screws up his nose. **"I was kind of thinking last night that the tree house could be fixed up."** He looks at the younger boys, **"What ya think?"**

Alan and Gordon look at each over with identical grins. **"Yeah!"**

"**Could we have a real ladder?"** asks Alan.

John nods, **"Yeah, I'm sure we can work something out. Go put some clean clothes on and meet me outside, OK."**

The two boys nod and run upstairs to change.

Shortly the three Tracy's are outside looking around the shed for tools and supplies to repair the tree house. John lays out a piece of paper he has sketched ideas on,** "I wish Virgil was here, he's better at this stuff than me." **Alan and Gordon look over the plans and have to agree. **"Well we can make a start, he's back later, so he can help then."** Alan gathers the tools from the shed and carts them to the base of the big tree, followed by John with lengths of timber. Gordon comes running up the yard from the barn carrying a bundle of rope and wood, **"Look what I found"**, he howls "**a rope ladder."** Crowing in delight Alan jumps up and down.

Before long the back yard is alive with the sound of hammering, sawing and boys laughter.

--

Scott's awakening is not so pleasant. The sun's re-entrance to his world is not welcome, he rolls away from the light, trying to bury his head further in the pillow, and only then realising it's not his pillow or bed. He rolls back onto his back and opens gritty eyes looking around the unfamiliar room. He's lying on a mat on the floor, a blanket covering him, he become conscious that he doesn't have any clothes on either, his last memories of the previous night return and worriedly he sits up looking around, his head swims and he drops back onto the mat, _'Where am I?'_ he hears soft snoring from the bed across the room, clutching the blanket around his hips, stands unsteadily and creeps across the floor to see who is sleeping in the bed.

In relief he sees its Phil, collapsing back on the mat Scott drops back to sleep.

Knocking and a door creaking open wake him sometime later, **"Phil? Phillip are you awake."** A rough female voice echo's across Scott's sore brain.

"**Yeah Mom." **Phil sits up looking towards the woman in the doorway, who has stopped to look at Scott on the floor, **"Oh… Hello Scott, I didn't know you were here."**

"**Hi Mrs Winton." **Scott mumbles wrapping the bedding tighter around his naked body.

Mrs Winton looks questioningly at her son. **"He needed somewhere to crash last night, we got in real late."** Phil explained.

"**Ok, your Grandma knows you're here right Scott."** Mrs Winton asks.

"**Yeah, yeah I called last night."** Remembering his phone is turned off, Scott looks around for it. **"I should call now though."**

"**Ok. Phil, I'm leaving for work, you boys behave yourselves." **Mrs Winton admonishes. She closes the door behind her, leaving Scott and Phil alone, **"Where's my phone," **asks Scott, **"and my clothes."** He adds. Grinning Phil points to his desk, **"Your phone is up there. Your clothes are in the wash, you chucked up all over them."** Scott looked at his friend in disbelief, **"What happened? I can't remember much after that girl pouring the drink in my mouth." **Phil smirks and much to Scott's embarrassment fills him in on the details of the evening before. **"But I only had that one drink, how'd I get drunk on that?"** Shaking his head at his friends naivety Phil replies, **"Scott, the punch was spiked, didn't you think it tasted strange?" **Surprise showing on Scott's face, **"Spiked, I was really drunk then?" **

"**Oh buddy, you were blind." **Phil laughs.

Groaning Scott slumped back onto the mat, he looks up at Phil, **"Thanks."**

"**For what?"**

"**For bringing me home, I don't know what that girl wanted." **Phil looks at Scott in disbelief, **"OK! I do! But I'm glad it didn't happen, not with her. Thanks for getting me out of there."**

"**No worries buddy."** Phil tosses the mobile phone to Scott, **"Call home and I'll get you some clothes."**

Naked Phil crosses the room to his closet to find clothes for them both.

Turning on his phone and waiting for it to boot up, Scott takes the offered clothes and dresses. As they wander into the kitchen Scott checks his phone to see that there are several missed calls and messages. Curiously he checks the missed calls number, _'All from home, Gran probably trying to get me. She is going to be sooo mad.'_ he worries, he pushes the button to retrieve the messages, he listens as the automated message tells him the caller left the first message yesterday at 3.30 pm then a beep and John's anxious voice _**"Scott, its John, you gotta come home, Dad and Gran aren't here and they're not coming home tonight. Scott you gotta come home, please…." **_

Shocked Scott freezes _'John, Gordon and Alan at home by themselves all night, No!'_. Three more messages follow the first, _**"Scott where are you damn it we need you here. Phone me NOW!", "Scott if you don't phone I'm gonna call Dad, I swear, you are so going to be in for it.", "Scott com'on I need you. The brats are driving me nuts here, someone is gonna get killed. Please Scott come home, Please I won't tell anyone, just come home now. Please." **_John's voice gets more and more desperate with each call. Phil turns to look at his friend seeing Scott's pale face he grabs his friend, **"Scott what's wrong?"**

Fuzzily Scott stares at his friend, **"I gotta get home NOW."** Scott heads for the front door hurriedly,** "Dad and Grams aren't home, John's on his own with the kids." **Realising the urgency Phil grabs his keys and the two bolt for the door.

--

The car races up the Tracy's driveway, kicking up dust and gravel as it screeches to a stop, Scott clutching his phone, still trying to call the house and not getting any answer. The two boys jump out of the car and race up the front steps of the house, Scott fumbling with the lock, swings the door open and calls to his brothers, without getting an answer he races upstairs checking the bedrooms. Not finding anyone he stumbled back down the stairs his heart racing, **"They're not here."** He shouts panicked.

"**Let's check outside, OK."** Phil tries to be the voice of reason, Scott obviously beyond rational thought. Nodding Scott runs for the back door, in the back yard he looks around frantically not knowing which way to look, _'I should never have left them.'_ he remonstrates himself.

Around from behind the shed Gordon wanders whistling a tune and looking over the lengths of timber he has collected, happy that they will do the job John has assigned him. He is jolted from his reverie by Scott grabbing him and clutching him in a tight embraces. **"Gordon, your ok, where are the other?"** Scott demands, astonished, Gordon looks at his brother. **"Scott!"** he grins, and then remembers he's not happy with his biggest brother, **"Where have you been?"** he demands angrily.

"**I… Um… I…"** Scott stutters. John and Alan hearing the noise appear from behind the large Cottonwood tree.

"**Scotty!"** Alan runs up and hugs Scott around the waist. Hugging his youngest brother, Scott faces the reproach in the eyes of his other brothers'.

Seeing that the Tracy boys are whole and that Scott is about to be roasted, Phil decides it's time to leave, **"I'll see you later Scott." **He waves and makes a quick exit.

Hand on hips John faces his only older brother, **"And where were you?"**

"**I'm sorry, I shouldn't have stayed out. OK. If in counts for anything I didn't have a great time."** he mutters. Gordon his anger quickly cooling grins and hugs Scott, **"Good."**

Alan looks up at Scott eyes wide, **"We slept in the tree house."** Scott's eye flashed to John who had become red faced. **"You slept in the tree house?"** Recovering his poise Scott slips back into big brother mode, his big brother radar picking up on trouble.

"**Yeah and now we're fixing it…"** answers Gordon, dragging Scott towards the tree.

Scott follows the two younger boys, while John drags behind.

Gordon and Alan show Scott all they are doing, the new rope ladder and plans for re-enforcing the walls. Scott looks over the work, nodding his approval. **"Great guys, why don't you go and get a drink, while I talk to John. OK?" **Scott smiles at the boys, figure out that John and Scott have issues, Gordon drags an excited Alan up to the house.

"**You slept in the tree house?" **Scott snaps.

"**Yeah, we had to, Alan got up there and we didn't find him til after dark, then we couldn't get him down. **_**Not by ourselves anyway**_**."** John emphasises the last, **"You weren't here. What else was I supposed to do"** John adds defensively. **"I phoned six times Scott, why was your phone off? Man we needed you."**

Feeling guilty Scott looks up at the tree house, **"Sorry, I know I should have come home, and I shouldn't have turned my phone off."** He shakes his head remorsefully, **"It won't happen again…"** Scott looks at John sincere regret in his eye, **"I'm sorry John I won't leave you like that again…. EVER."** John nods and reaches out to pat his big brother on the shoulder; before he knows it Scott has him in a tight hug. **"I thought I'd lost you guys. I couldn't find you when we got in the house, and you didn't answer the phone, I've been calling for the last 30 minutes." **tears gathering in his eyes Scott leans his forehead against John's.

"**Sorry, I left the phone inside."**John grimaces.Giving each other a brief hug they part and trudge up to the house,** "So what happened last night, where did you go?"** John looks at Scott more closely, he looks a wreck, pale puff skin with blood shot eyes, and he stinks to high heaven.** "You need a shower."** Scott looks down at himself,** "Yeah I do. Can I tell you later after the brats are in bed?" **He asks, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

Curious John nods. **"OK Later!"**

--

Several hours later the four Tracy brothers are hard at work rebuilding the tree house, "**No Gordon that won't work, we need to re-enforce the wall first."** Scott instructs. **"But roof is about to fall down." **Gordon argues back, **"and anyway since when are you an engineer."**

Huffing in frustration Scott looks back up at the tree house, they seem to be causing more damage than repair at the moment. **"I wish Virgil were here."** he complains

As if on queue a car pulls up at the side of the house and out tumbles Virgil Tracy followed by Mrs Cameron the school music teacher, who has taken Virgil to camp. **"Hello boys."** She calls. Virgil drags his bags out of the back of the car and dumps them on the back steps.

Scott approaching his brother and Mrs Cameron calls **"Hi Mrs Cameron, How'd it go Virge?"**

"**Great!"** the younger boy grins.

"**Scott, is you Grandma in?"** Mrs Cameron asks.

"**Ah…"** Scott hesitates, **"No she's not here at the moment, should be back later." **_'I'm not lying'_ he thinks.

"**Oh Ok, well tell her Virgil behaved himself ****wonderfully, and I'll see you all when school starts."**

"**OK Mrs Cameron, bye"**

Mrs Cameron gets back in the car and drives off down the driveway.

Virgil having deduced that his brother is covering up something follows Scott back towards the trees, **"What's up?"** Virgil asks his big brother.

"**Ah…Dad had to go to Houston yesterday; he didn't come home last night."** Virgil shrugs not surprised by his fathers work schedule, **"Yeah so?"**

Scott looks at the younger boy self-consciously, **"Well Grams' bus broke down, she should be home this afternoon."**

Taken aback Virgil stops walking, **"So you and the guys were stuck here all night on your own?"**

"**Sort of."** Scott mumbles, continuing to walk.

"**What do you mean **_**SORT OF**_**?"** Virgil demands, Gordon spying his next older brother yells out, saving Scott from answering the difficult question. **"Virge" **Gordon slides down the rope that is hanging from the tree house and runs to grab Virgil in a hug, he is joined by Alan. John appears from behind the tree hammer in hand. **"Finally, someone who knows what to do."** He sighs, walking up to hug Virgil.

Scott huffs, **"Hey, I know what I'm doing!"**

"**Yeah? Then why did that wall just fall down again?"** John asks.

Scott shrugs and laughs, **"Not enough nails?"**

Seeing what his brothers are trying to do Virgil inspects the work, finding many and varied problems, he quickly sets his brothers' to work, repairing the damage, shoring up the walls and roof. As John, Gordon and Alan march off to complete the tasks they have been assigned, Virgil grabs Scott's arms, **"You didn't answer the question. SORT OF?"**

"**I'll tell you later OK? It's all fine now."** Scott persuades.

"**Later?"** Virgil enquires.

"**Later!" **Scott emphasises.

The two join their brothers' in making repairs, this time with more success.

TBC…

* * *

Well what do you think?

The boys are back together, although Scott could still be in for a hard time from Virgil and John – LOL…

Last chapter up soon.

TBZ


	9. Secret Deals and Monsters Revealed

Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds.

**Double Trouble **

**_Chapter 7 Secret Deals and Monsters Revealed_**

The boys are enjoying a late lunch, sitting around the table discussing the days work and what still needs to be done when Grandma Tracy walks in the back door carrying a heavy suitcase, Scott jumps up quickly taking the case and putting it by the hallway door. She is quickly engulfed in a mass hug by her grandsons, the younger boys babble to her about the happenings of the previous night, Scott and John use their seniority to harass the boys into being quiet. Smiling at the antics of the boys, Grandma excuses herself to go and unpack.

"**Right you two, listen up, No talking about what happened last night, got it?"** Scott growls at his youngest two brothers, **"If Dad or Gran find out about any of it you will not live to regret it."**

John stands by his older brother glaring at the two grinning boys, **"We mean it Alan, Gordon say anything and you WILL regret it." **

"**But Scott just said we wouldn't live to regret it,"** Gordon smirked, **"Which is it, you gonna kill us or not." **

Scott moved closer to the two giggling boys, **"I will personally beat you to a pulp and then kill you." **

**"Ooooh, I think Scotty's mad Allie,"** Gordon grins, Alan giggles hysterically.

Throwing his hands up in despair Scott looks at John.

Virgil is surprised that his older brothers' are covering up for each other so dramatically. _'I really need to find out what happened,'_ he thinks. He turns to Alan and Gordon, **"Guys I think you really need to listen this time. If Dad finds out it won't just be Scott and John that get grounded." **

Seeing the truth in Virgil's words, Gordon and Alan sober and agree that the night's events are now covered by the 'Tracy Brothers' Secrets Act', not to be disclosed under pain of retaliation by said brothers.

The boys finish lunch quickly, then Scott drags the younger boys outside to complete work on the tree house, while John and Virgil clear the kitchen.

"**So what happened?"** Virgil asks his blond older brother.

John shrugs, looks out the kitchen door towards Grandma's rooms and pushes the door to, **"You can't tell anyone. Promise!"**

Virgil looks surprised, John is really acting out of character this must be good. **"OoooKay."** Virgil agrees.

John briefly describes the events of the previous day starting with Dad leaving for work early, Scott going to practice, having to search for Alan and Gordon at lunch time and finishing with the sleep over in the tree house, and Scott's appearance that morning."

"**So where was Scott while all this was happening?"** Virgil queries, **"It's not like him to turn off his phone."**

"**I know, he hasn't said, but when I asked earlier he turned bright red and said he'd tell me once the kids were in bed tonight."** John explains.

Virgil nods firmly, **"Right, we tackle him later then?"** Blue eyes meet Brown determination reflecting in them both to deal with their eldest brother together.

Grandma enters the kitchen wrapping an apron around her waist to find John and Virgil with their heads close together whispering, they brake apart quickly as they realise they are no longer alone. _'Hm… something's up.'_ She surmises. **"Have you finished cleaning up?" **

"**Ah yes Gran," **Virgil replies putting the last of the plates in the cupboard,** "So what are you boys doing this afternoon?"**

"**We're fixing the tree house,"** John answers, thinking quickly he adds, **"Alan dreamt he slept in it last night, so we thought we could fixed it up so he could play up there safely."**

"**That's good of you…"** says Grandma following the boys out into the yard to see the results of their hard work. Seeing the nearly complete tree house she smiles, **"Oh it does look good, just like when your Daddy built it for Scott and John."**

She puts an arm around each of the boys, giving them a kiss each she sends John and Virgil back to helping their brothers'. **"I'd best be seeing what needs doing inside and sorting out dinner, I imagine you boys are going to be hungry tonight,"** She smiles. All five boys shout their agreement.

--

As the sun sinks towards the horizon in a blazing display of colour Alan and Gordon sit in the tree house watching their brothers busily pack up the tools and put away unused timber. They watch as the fireflies begin to emerge fluttering around the shadowed branches.

As the shadows lengthen Scott slams the door shut on the shed pushing it in hard so that Virgil can push the bolt home. Suddenly both boys jump back from the shed, hurriedly retreating. John who has joined Gordon and Alan looks down on his brothers laughing, **"What's up guys?"**

Virgil retreats further and starts climbing the rope ladder, Scott being a little braver, steps towards the shed, only to hear the same deep growl that made him first recoil. Deciding that discretion is the better part of valour after all, Scott follows Virgil up the ladder to join his brothers' looking down on the shadowed grass surrounding the shed.

"**What was that?"** Virgil asks.

"**Its the monster!"** Alan squeals, tears beginning to pool in his eyes, **"I told you there was a monster! I told you!"** He looks at John and Gordon, **"I didn't 'magine it."**

John and Gordon nod in agreement as they hear the deep growl again. Out of the shadows beneath the shed a solid hairy form creeps, snuffling across the grass, it looks around growling and snuffling the air searching for the unknown scents. It shuffles around the base of the tree and the boys above follow its movement with terrified eyes. **"You don't think it can climb do you." **Virgil worries.

"**Nah."** Gordon says hope evident in his voice.

As the creature returns to the front of the tree directly below the boys hiding spot it raises its head and gives an extra loud and menacing growl.

**"It's seen us" **Alan squeals again backing into the corner of the tree house.

The four older boys back away from the edge of the tree house as Grandma pushes her way past the bushes surrounding the shed and enters the clearing below the tree, the monster seeing the invader stiffens and collapses to the ground emitting an overpowering stench. **"Oh dear, where did that come from," **Grandma looks at the creature, then up at the boys, **"Com'on boys, dinners nearly ready."**

The boys clamber down the ladder avoiding the 'monster' at Grandma's feet and dash up to the house.

Looking at the unfortunate creature Grandma sighs and follows the boys, **"Wash up, dinner will be on the table in a moment."** She instructs, while putting the finishing touches to the meal.

The boys gather at the table, hands in their laps waiting for Grandma to sit. Putting the last dishes on the table Grandma looks around at her quiet grandsons smiling, she bows her head and recites Grace, then starts loading plates with meat, potatoes and vegetables for the younger boys, while Scott, John and Virgil help themselves.

The meal is eaten in relative silence only the sound of cutlery on china and an occasional request for a dish to be passed. Once the initial hunger pains have been dealt with Gordon gathers the courage to ask the question all the boys are thinking. **"Grams, how'd you kill the monster?" **

Grandma looks at Gordon in confusion **"Monster, what monster?"**

"**The one at the tree…"** Alan pipes up, **"…the one that chased me up the tree."**

Comprehending what her grandsons' are talking about the old lady laughs. **"Oh boys! It's not a monster, and I didn't kill it, it was just pretending to be dead, it's probably run off by now."** She looks around the table at the disbelief on their faces, **"Haven't you seen an Opossum before?"** Scott, John and Virgil look at each other in discomfit,** "Oh sure Grandma." **Scott replies, with a strained chuckle.

Gordon and Alan shake their heads _no_. **"Well never mind, it can't do any harm, more scared of you than you are of it I'd imaging."** She states as she clears the dishes.

"**Not likely."** Virgil mutters under his breath, the other boys nod their heads in vigorous agreement.

--

Scott wearily climbs the stairs, a sleeping Alan in his arms and a grumbling Gordon following, **"Don't wanna go to bed yet it's only 8 o'clock."**

"**I don't care Gordon, you didn't get mush sleep last night and neither did the rest of us. So you're going to bed now. No arguments or I'll ground you for the rest of the holidays."** Scott drops the sleeping Alan on his bed and tucks the covers around him, **"I should be grounding you anyway for that trip to the creek." **

Gordon pouts, **"Yeah, what about you? At least I didn't stay out after curfew."**

"**Yeah well let's forget about it, OK. I won't ground you, and you won't say anything about me not being here. We agreed Right?"**

Gordon nods sullenly. **"Right!"**

"**Good, now into bed."** Scott tucks the blanket around Gordon then sits on the bed, **"I'm really sorry Gordon, it won't happen again, I promise. I'll never leave you or the others on your own again."** He pulls the red head into a hug. Gordon looks at his biggest brother, **"Promise, I didn't like being here on our own, John's OK, but he's not like you." **

"**I promise Gordon, never again."** Scott kisses his brother's forehead and tucks him under the covers. **"Good night fishy."**

As he is pulling the door close Scott looks back at his brother, **"How about we go cat fishing tomorrow?" **Gordon grins tiredly, **"Yeah. But not Alan, he can't sit still." **

"**Ok fishy.**** G'night."**

Scott joins his other two brothers down stairs in the lounge in front of the TV. Grandma is dosing in her chair.

"**They OK?"** John asks.

"**Yeah, Alan's already asleep, and Gordon won't be long." **Scott replies.

John nods, **"We didn't get much sleep last night, so they should be exhausted."**

"**Yeah me too, I think I'm gonna hit the hay now as well,"** Scott responses. He stands **"G'night Grandma." **He gives the old lady a kiss on the cheek,** "Good night Scott, sleep tight."** She looks at John and Virgil **"You two should be thinking about sleep as well."**

Yawning John and Virgil follow Scott's example saying good night to Grandma and following him up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Scott waves good night to his brothers and enters his room. Exchanging looks John and Virgil follow Scott into his room. Scott turns to look at them, **"What?"**

"**It's LATER!"** Virgil replies.

Scowling Scott glares at his brothers, **"I'm not gonna get out of this am I?"** he asks.

"**Nope. Com'on fess up."** John grins.

Slouching on his bed Scott continues to scowl, **"You can not tell the terrible two…. EVER!"**

John and Virgil grin at each other, _'Oh this is going to be good.'_

As briefly as possible Scott explains about Phil, Lex and Dominic taking him to the party, the punch that turned out to be spiked and how he got sick and had to be taken back to Phil's house. He deliberately leaves out any reference to Carol or her friends. He then expresses his fears when he realised that John and the kids where on their own and how he had rushed home as fast as he could. He finishes by promising that he will never leave them in a situation like that again.

Virgil shakes his head, **"I can't believe you got drunk."**

"**Yeah well it's not going to happen again?"** Scott stated firmly,** "I still feel awful."**

"**You better not."** Virgil insists, yawning he stands and heads for the door, **"I'm going to get some sleep, we didn't get any on camp." **He yawns again, **"Don't wake me in the morning OK."** Yawning again the boy stumbles out of the room.

John and Scott watch him leave,** "He's gonna be such a grouch tomorrow."** John mutters Scott chuckles in agreement.

Turning back to his big brother John gives Scott a hard look, **"OK now tell me the rest."**

"**Rest? What rest?"** Scott protests.

"**Com'on, something else happened; I know that looks Scott Carpenter Tracy. Now spill it."**

Shoulder slumping Scott looks at John, **"Don't tell anyone OK? I mean ANYONE, EVER! Not even Virgil."**

John nods in agreement. **"Well…" **begins Scott, **"there was this girl, she kept going on about Dad, asking question you know. She's a college freshman this Fall and anyway one of her friends had a bottle of Vodka and they passed it around." **

"**You didn't drink it?" **John asks in disbelief at his big brothers stupidity.

"**I only had one drink,**** and it was horrible."** Scott defended. **"Then she started, you know, sorta kissing me and stuff, and then we were in this is room. I can't even remember how we got there and she kept kissing me, and her hands were…. you know" **Scott watches Johns face to see what he is thinking. **"I don't remember much after that, I woke at Phil's place, and he said I chucked up all over her." **

John's eye's opened wide. **"You threw up on her! She was making out with you and you threw up on her. Oh man, that's bad, that's real bad."** Shaking his head forlornly John smirks, **"Well I guess you won't be seeing her again?"**

Scott grimaces, **"No I guess not." **_'Not a big loss there.' _he thinks.

Standing John ruffles Scott's hair, **"Well Scotty, maybe stick with high school juniors for now huh?"** Scott looks as his younger brother, **"As if you'd know anything!"**

John smiles a knowing smile. **"Ohhh! You'd be surprised what I know! G'night Scotty."** He says with a smirk, walking out of the room and leaving a confused, worried Scott.

'_He's joking.'_ Scott thinks as he climbs into bed, rolling over and drifts to sleep. _'He's definitely joking.'_

--

The house is dark when Jeff Tracy finally arrives home, he quietly drops his brief case and keys on his office desk, then trudges up the stairs to his room, looking in at his youngest sons' room to check that all is well. He pulls up a blanket over Alan and straightens Gordon, tucking the toy dolphin in beside him. Then pulls the door closed on his way out, the next room is Virgil and John's, he remembers that Virgil will have come home from camp today. Glancing into the room he sees that both Virgil and John are fast asleep. Quietly he cross the hall to Scott's room, Scott is sprawled across the bed tossing and turning a dream obviously causing him some distress, Jeff crouches beside his eldest son, stroking his hair, hushing him back to sleep, slowly Scott settles. Rising to leave the room Jeff turns to he finds his mother in the door way, she points towards his own room.

"**A word son."** She whispers.

Closing Scott's door Jeff follows his mother into his bedroom, **"What can I help you with mother, it's late and I'm extremely tired."** Jeff states defensively.

Mrs Tracy huffs, **"Yes I suppose you are, gallivanting across the country, when you are supposed to be here with your sons."**

"**Mother, I have a business to run, it doesn't runs it's self you know."** Jeff snaps, **"…and you were here."**

**"No I wasn't Jeff, my bus broke down, Scott and the boys were here by themselves last night. I don't know what happened, but something did, they are all closed mouth about it now, but Alan was obviously upset, and I don't think Scott is too happy either."**

Jeff looked in surprise at his mother.

"**I'll leave you to think about that…" **Mrs Tracy carefully closed the door on her son.

Sitting on the bed Jeff picks up the photo of his late wife, _'Lucy what am I doing? How could I leave the boys on their own like that? Maybe it's time things changed around here, maybe we... No, I, need to move on. Make a few changes, leave this all behind… I don't know?'_

Sighing Jeff Tracy readies himself for bed. Tomorrow is a new day, a new beginning… maybe…

The End.

* * *

Well what did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. Please review.

Thanks for reading.

_Fiona12690 - _thanks for the Challenge, I don't know that this is what you had in mind, but I didn't want to inflict major injuries or put them in hospital, and the other option involved a tornado and being carried off to a magical land with little green people, and I'm pretty certain that, that one's been done before. _"Gordon to Alan...'We ain't in Kansas anymore Allie.' "_ Can you imagine Scott as the tinman, Virgil the Lion and John the Scarecrow. ...I know I'm certifiably crazy.

So there it is.

Thanks again. TBZ


	10. The marvel of brothers

****

_Standard Disclaimer, don't own the thunderbirds._

_A/N: Sorry this has taken so long, it's taken 3 weeks to get my PC back, {major withdrawal symptoms happening.} but here it is. Hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the great feed back, it really help in developing as a writer._

_TBZ..._

* * *

**Double Trouble **

Epilogue The marvel of brothers...

Jeff woke to the sounds of birds caroling and the sun streaming brightly into his room. For a moment he lay enjoying the peace and quiet. Peace and Quiet?... His drowsy relaxation is slowly consumed as the quiet of a house usually bursting with noise eats at his nerves. _'Where are the boys?'_ He wonders, the concerns raised the previous night my his mother along with distressing dreams has him quickly rising and pulling on a dressing robe, the same one Lucy had given him the Christmas before the accident, it was looking tatty but it made him feel closer to his late wife.

Quickly he hurries down the stairs reaching the bottom steps as the hall clock chimes 10. In the kitchen he finds his mother and youngest son baking, Alan covered in flour and surreptitiously eating the cookie dough. Grinning at his father Alan waves, **"Hi Daddy I'm cooking."** The little boy jumps down from the chair he has been standing on to greet his father with a hug, Jeff grimaces and holds the child away, **"Alan you're filthy, go clean up."** He pushes the boy towards the hallway as he turns to get a cup of coffee, **"Where is everyone?"** he asks his mother.

"**Scott and Gordon are fishing, Johns in the lounge working on a project, Virgil is still asleep."** Grandma Tracy states while watching the forlorn child tears pooling in his eye watching his father's back from the hallway door, she shuffles over hugging the small boy, **"Come on sweet, let's get you cleaned up then we can put these in the oven."**

"**Don't fuss with him mother, he's old enough to wash himself. Alan I told you to go and get cleaned up. Now." **Jeff rumbles.

"**Jeff, he's five,"** Ruth Tracy glares at her son, **"Alan come with me."** Taking the child's hand she leads him down the hall to the bathroom to wash up.

Sighing in frustration Jeff refills his cup and returns upstairs to dress.

----

Upstairs Jeff stops at John and Virgil's bedroom, looking in on his middle son, his peaceful face so similar to the boys late mother, shaking his head Jeff shakes the child's shoulder**, "Virgil, time to get up son, you're sleeping the day away."**

Groggily Virgil looks at his father, **"Tired."**

"**We'll you better get an early night tonight, get up now."** Jeff replies walking out the room.

Groaning Virgil sits up and looks out the window the sun is high in the sky, its light heating the bedroom through the partially closed blinds. Virgil rubs his eyes, looking at his bed tempted, but knowing that his father will check on his way back down stairs and if found still in bed Virgil will be punished for slothfulness; truly a mortal sin in the Tracy household. With obvious reluctance Virgil pulls on clothes and trudges down the stairs to the kitchen, he finds his Grandmother and Alan sitting at the table, with the smell of cookies baking filling the room.

"**Mornin'"** he yawns and slumps in a chair, Alan climbs around the table to perch on a chair next to Virgil. **"Hi Virge, me been cookin' cookies, want some?"** The little boy asks with enthusiasm.

"**Sounds good Sprout, but I better have breakfast first."** Virgil replies, Grandma puts a bowl front of the sleepy boy, jumping down from the table Alan runs to get the milk from the fridge and box of cereal for his brother. While Virgil eats Alan sits chatting, Virgil nods and grunts of acknowledgement enough to encourage Alan's monologue.

Entering the kitchen with his mobile phone to his ear Jeff distractedly fills his coffee cup and nodding towards his office to his mother, leaves the kitchen without acknowledging either of the boys.

Ruth Tracy shakes her head, _'When is that boy of mine going to wake up.'_ She thinks to herself as she pulls the first batch of cookies out the oven, diverting an overly eager Alan away from the hot tray**. "Wait until they have cooled sweet, you'll burn your fingers."**

Having finished his breakfast, Virgil quickly washes his dish and glass and enquires about his brother's, **"Where are the guys?"**

"**Scott and Gordon went down to the creek fishing, John's in the front room."** Grandma answers.

"**Com'on Sprout, let's see what Johnny's doin'"** Virgil says, pulling a reluctant Alan away from the hot cookies. The two boys wander down the hall towards the front room, passing the open office door the boys look at their father sitting at his desk studying the computer screen, the phone rings, answering it Jeff notices his sons at the door, he stand and walking to the door, he shoos them away, closing the office door with a solid thump.

Alan looks up at Virgil, who shrugs, used to his father's distraction. **"He's busy Sprout,"** Virgil hugs the smaller boy to his side, **"Com'on."** They continue down the hall to the front room.

They find John sitting on the floor with his laptop computer on a side table, oblivious to their presence. Virgil and Alan stand behind him watching as he manipulates the images on the screen, **"Wow!"** Alan exclaims causing John to jump.

"**Alan, you made me mess that up!"** John grouses.

Contrite Alan mumbles an apology, and sits down next to his older blonde brother, **"What is it Johnny?" **

Grinning John begins an in depth explanation of the working of his computer model space station. **"Wow."** The little boy exclaims again, **"You gonna build it, like we builded the twee house?"** Alan asks.

"**This is a little harder than the tree house Allie,"** John shrugs, **"But maybe one day someone will build something like this, you might even be able to visit it,"** John grins **"One day when you're bigger."**

Virgil studies the image turning his head from side to side, **"You are going to add some colour, right?" **he queries.

"**It's got colour!"** John defends.

Incredulous Virgil looks from the computer screen to John; pushing John away he has a closer look in case the different viewing angle of the screen is affecting the image. **"What colour? Where?"**

John points out areas of differing shades of grey, **"There, and there, and there. Why what's wrong with it." **He looks at his artistic brother ponderingly, **"What colour would you use?"** then adds**, "Not Green!"**

Virgil sits considering the images on the screen, **"Weeeeelll, you could try some bluey grays, more black for definition, or midnight blue, that would look cool, Yeah."** Getting into the swing of it Virgil picks up the mouse and starts adding colour, **"Maybe some silver and gold and Red as a highlight, not too much 'cause it overpowers." **Before long John's model is transformed from a monochromatic image into a bright living landscape of shapes and forms.

Surprised at the difference the colour makes John views his project with new eyes**. "Wow… Virgil that's great. Thanks." **He frowns, **"What should I do with the outside, should that be coloured too." **

Virgil nods, **"Sure, you could use the same palate of colours, just chose a main colour, a secondary and then highlight with a couple of other, but not too much."**

John makes a note on his pad of paper and starts working on adding colour to his model, grinning Virgil nods and touching Alan's shoulder indicates they should leave John to his work.

The two head out of the room**, "Now what?"** Alan asks. Virgil sighs, trying to think of something he and Alan can do together **"Let's go outside."**

The boys direct their steps down the hall towards the kitchen and the backyard, on the way through the kitchen the rich sweet aroma of cookies greets them. Spying the boys Grandma hands them a cooled cookie each and hustles them out the back door, **"You can have some more after lunch."**

----

Down by the creek in the same location that Gordon and Alan had been fishing the day before, Scott and Gordon are now perched on the edge of the bank intently watching their fishing poles.

Scott stands stretching his lanky frame and rubbing his stomach, which is still queasy from the party two nights ago**. "Wonder if the apple tree has any fruit?"** he mutters. Looking up at his eldest brother Gordon grins **"Yep, Alan and I had some yesterday. Want me go get some. You still look sick."**

Shaking his head Scott replies, **"Oh no, I'm not letting you wander off on your own fish. You stay here, I'm fine, I'll go get 'em."** With that Scott follows the path back towards the farm in search of the apple tree.

Crouching back down by the creek Gordon watches the lines waiting for the subtle tug that will tell him he has a catch. The slow flow of the water tugs gently at the lines bobbing the floats in the water, suddenly one float is tugged under the surface, Grabbing the fishing pole Gordon hauls on the line firmly, standing to gain more leverage, in his enthusiasm he doesn't notice the slippery ground he steps on, before he is able to regain his balance he tips over and tumbles into the water with a humongous splash. Miraculously he maintains his hold on the fishing pole, standing in the stream of water Gordon plants his feet solidly on the sludgy bottom and pulls at the fishing pole, drawing his catch closer and closer till it is within grabbing distance, holding the pole firmly in one hand he pulls the line in close, drops the pole and grabs at his slippery catch, dragging it close to his body he trudges to the bank and plonks the flopping catfish on the grassy bank.

Scott returning from his errand finds Gordon up to his knees in the water holding a flopping catfish on the bank. **"Gordo, what happened,"** he grins **"You know you're meant to pull the fish out of the water, not swap places with it."** He quips to the sopping wet boy.

Huge grin steadfastly in place Gordon looks at his catch, **"This is bigger even than the one you caught last time."**

Screwing up his face in a mock frown Scott looks over the fish, **"Maybe…"** he concedes, **"But only just."** Dropping the apples and reaching out a hand he hauls his brother out of the water, **"I still reckon I've got the bigger catch today though." **He teases.

"**What?"** Gordon looks around, **"You ain't caught nothin' yet."**

Grabbing the wet boy in a rough hug and rubbing his knuckles on his scalp, Scott chuckles, **"OH YEAH, This here fishy has to be the biggest one in the creek."** Laughing at the joke Gordon collapses next to his catch. **"Lets take this home for Grams,"** Scott says picking up the still floundering fish, **"You need to wash up as well."** They toss the fish in a bucket of creek water and collect their fishing poles and equipment. Munching apples contentedly the two head toward the farm.

"**Thanks Scotty…"** Gordon mutters bumping into Scott in a friendly fashion.

"**What for?"** Scott inquires.

Gordon looks up at his biggest brother, his hero in many respects, **"Just 'cause."** His eyes saying more than his words, putting an arm around the younger boy Scott hugs him close, **"No prob' Fish, anytime." **

Reaching the gate to the yard, Gordon pushes away, **"Race ya."** He bolts up the yard towards the backdoor, grinning Scott stretches into an easy lope, the bucket bouncing against his thigh, racing pass the younger boy and reaching the backdoor ahead of him**. "I win so you have to clean the fish."** Scott grins. Sighing in resignation Gordon takes the bucket of now near empty water and trudges into the kitchen to show his catch to his Grandma, knowing full well that she will clean and gut the fish, saving him the job.

Scott noticing movement in the shed wanders over to investigate, wiping absentmindedly at his wet jeans.

Inside the shed Virgil and Alan are busily repairing Virgil's go-cart, **"Hand me the 12 mil spanner Al."** Virgil instructs.

Alan kneeling beside the open tool box looks over the contents**, "Nine, Ten, 'leven, Twevv."** Alan counts up the line of spanners picking one up and handing it to Virgil proudly, **"Twevv mill s'aner."**

Virgil looks at the spanner confirming it's the right one, **"Good one Allie, we'll make a mechanic of you yet."** Virgil adjusts the nuts on the steering arm and hands back the spanner, while requesting another tool.

Scott leans against the doorway watching as the two younger boys interact, Virgil requesting tools and Alan passing them to him, while Virgil gives a commentary on what he is doing, and Alan observes intently taking it all in.

The idyllic moment is broken by Gordon's boisterous appearance, **"Hey what ya doin'?"**

Looking up in surprise Alan beams, **"I'm Virgil's mec'n'ik."**

"**Me…can…ic."** Virgil corrects automatically, he ruffles the blonde's hair. **"He's doing well too. Gave me all the right tools, didn't you Allie."**

Sidling into the shed Gordon wanders around the go-cart, **"When can we go for a ride?"**

Virgil looks at him a frown on his face,** "I don't know it's not ready yet."**

Scott chuckles, **"What you mean is, you don't want to get it scratched."**

Virgil shrugs self-consciously. **"Yeah, well…"** He's saved from further comment by a call to lunch.

----

After lunch which Jeff takes in his office; and a large plate of cookies the five boys adjourn to the front room to watch a video. John having completed his project sits on the floor with Alan's head resting in his lap. Behind the two blondes' Gordon is curled up between Scott and Virgil his head on Scott shoulder. They keenly watch the movie; a favourite science fiction classic, flickering on the large screen in front of them, while munching on the chips their grandmother has provided them.

Standing in the doorway Ruth Tracy marvels at the wonder that is her grandsons, the way they look after each other, not just the elder boys looking after the younger, but that the younger ones supporting and caring for their elder brother's as well. _'Lucy, you did yourself proud with these boys, you gave them something that can never be taken away, a love for each other,'_ she reflects.

Jeff looking for a refill for his coffee strolls pass the door, noticing his mother in the doorway he looks in to see the boys sitting watching a movie. He looks at his mother, happy tears shining in her eyes, **"Did I miss something?"** he asks quietly so as to not disturb the boys.

Ruth looks at him **"Yes Jeff, yes you have…"** She turns leaving her son to watch his sons, and wonder at her words.

**The End**.

* * *

_Well there you go. Poor Jeff he really doesn't have a clue does he. In my mind this kind of slides into Little Miss Bumbs world from now on, but that's just me 'cause I love her work...(And I hope she doesn't mind me saying so.) Keep well all, and I'll try to get my next story up asap._

_TBZ._


End file.
